The Light At The End of The Tunnel
by xotiffanytran
Summary: The Original Story was deleted, this is a composite of what I was able to save, plus some rewritten work. I also added some new stuff, which are titled, interludes. The integrity of the story still remains intact, but there are so new stuff too.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well fanfic deleted this story last time, and I gotta say I was completely and utterly depressed when that had happen. I lost everything for a long time, the reviews the entire story. It took me a while to even get bits and pieces of the story back. And I have to say, it was a lot of work, but I'm really proud of this story, so after a lot of time to think and process, I decided to reupload the entire story. Though I am missing a total of two chapters, so those will be rewrites. I'm attempting to rewrite them to the best of my ability on what I remember, chances are I will combine the two chapters together. But the bigger news of the story however is even though majority of the story is still the same, I'm also adding to the story. They will be a mix of interludes that I will be writing, and posting to go with the story. Some of the interludes is in arrangement of the storyline, while other of the interlude is prestory line. So you can refer to them as a flashback. So while the intergrity of the story is pretty much the same, except for the two chapters that I had to rewrite, I'm adding on. I'm going to post the chapters in muliples at a time, and then post interludes. But ok, here is the first three chapters of the orginal story. I hope all of the readers from the orginal story please show your support.

I changed all the last names, so they should be within the guidelines. It's Gray not Jonas.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot. :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

**One Last Promise**

The bright yellow light slowly made its way beyond the distance. The color immaculate as it slowly appeared, seeping above the sky slowly with grace. Embracing the time it took to finally set over the sky, the bright glow of the horizon lighting up the sky. Waking up the horizon of the California each and every morning, you would think many would learn to appreciate the true beauty and yet, here I am sitting against the coast alone on the deserted beach. The faint hums of cars passing by behind me, as the sun slowly rose from the ground. I had to admit, I use to be one of those unappreciative people, taking advantage of the golden horizon. That was until 2 days ago.

Flashback

_2 Days Ago_

_Leukemia, one word._

_I glanced down at the floor, my eyes blurred by tears, the voices around me slowly disappearing. Everything was ending just like that. I had already been through so much the first time and I remembered so clearly each and every doctor's visit. Every single time I had stepped into the hospital, knowing what I would have to face. It was like every single hope in my being would slowly disappear as I walked through those automatic doors. I had been in this position once before, but it was the beginning. It had been two years, two years that I had finally gotten my life back, two years that I would have to give back._

_"Miley... Miley! MILEY!" the voice shouted._

_I glanced up, the tears that were filled to the brim had slowly slid down my face, replying weakly, "yes?"_

_"Are you going to be ok?" the doctor asked._

_I nodded at the irony of his question, he knew the answer to that. Of course not. "Yes thank you." I said politely._

_"Do you want to start treatment as soon as possible?" he asked softly._

_I smiled weakly, shaking my head, "It's ok... I don't think I want to go through everything again."_

_He looked at me, sadness in his eyes before he spoke. "You have a good chance of fighting this sweetheart, technology has advance. You are strong and healthy, young. We can help you overcome this again."_

_I shook my head, the tears falling from my eyes._

_"Is there anything we can do for you?" he asked softly, his voice shook. The white linen jacket he wore faded into the surrounding of the bare white hospital room._

_I nodded, "I need to know how long I will have left to live."_

_He glanced down, his voice full of sympathy, before he spoke. "WIthout treatment, I'm afraid you will only have six more months. I'm so sorry."_

_I nodded, smiling at the doctor, before replying. "Thank you for all your help. May I please be released?"_

_He nodded, "A nurse will be in a few minutes with the paperwork. Please consider treatment Miley."_

_I smiled at the doctor, "I'll be fine. It wasn't meant to be."_

_I signed the release forms, changing into my clothes I had worn before the test. I slid into the white blouse, the satin material brushing against my skin. My hands ran through my brown curls. I shimmed into my straight leg jeans before slipping on my flip flops. I slung my bag onto my shoulder, tossing my phone into the bag as I grabbed my keys and sunglasses. I slid on the shades, shielding my eyes from the bright glare of the sun. Stepping out of the automatic glass doors, I knew that this would be the last time. A single tear slid down my face, I was giving up. I just wanted to embrace whatever I had left of my life. Not turning back once, I made my way to my white SUV parked in the parking lot. I slid into the car, pressing my head against the leather head rest before I stuck the key into the ignition, starting the engine. I put the car into reverse, easing off the gas, pulling out of the parking spot. Sliding the transmission into drive, I stepped on the gas, and just like my car I went, far away, ready to take on the rest of my life._

End of Flashback

Watching the horizon sunlight, I immersed myself into the beauty of the water. The salty air hitting against my lip as a faint trickle of tears fell from my eyes. In that moment, I made one last promise to myself. As long as I was here to find another sunrise, I would no longer shed another tear. I would appreciate each and every day, down to the last minute.

**Chapter Two**

**The Untold Tale**

I walked through the front door, stepping into the spacious two story foyer that comprised of high ceilings and a large rectangular skylight. The sunlight poured into the room, filling every crevice with its warm glow. I threw my things onto the console table, making my way down the hall and into the kitchen. The large country kitchen was a modern update of what you would find in any other farm house kitchen, a family style arrangement with top of the line appliances. I walked over to the stainless steel Sub Zero fridge, pulling out a water bottle as I made note of what to buy at the grocery story later that afternoon. Twisting off the cap, I brought the plastic opening to my lip allowing the refreshing liquid to seep into my body. I walked over to the answering machine, the light blinking red, hitting the play button.

2 New Messages

"Hey Miley. It's Katy. I wanted to make sure we were still on for lunch this afternoon. Call me when you get this message. Hope the sunrise was amazing! "

"Ms. Cyrus, this is the LA County Hospital. We wanted to discuss your decision on refusing treatment. Please give us a call."

I sighed, hitting the erase button, mentally and physically erasing that part of my life. I picked up the phone, dialing the familiar number, waiting as it rang. Three rings later, a gentle voice echoed through the line before she spoke, "Hello?"

"Hey Katy, it's Miley." I said softly.

"Hey Miley, did you get my message?"

"Yeah, of course we are still on for this afternoon."

"How was the sunrise this morning?"

"Breath taking, you should have been there."

"I wish I could have, too bad I had to work. Well I have a surprise for you. I hope you don't mind, but I invited a friend and well he has a brother."

I sighed, "Katy, honestly, you can't keep setting me up on these blind dates."

She laughed, "Well if he looks as good as his brother, I'm sure you won't complain. But honestly Miley, I don't get it. You are absolutely gorgeous and yet, you don't have a boyfriend."

"Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, I don't want one. Maybe I don't need one."

"Well I already invited them, and I don't want to be rude and uninvited them. So do it for me."

"Fine Katy. But who is this lucky guy that has obviously won your heart over?"

"His name is Joe and he is an ex musician. He owns a large record label now with his two brothers. GOD HE IS GORGEOUS."

I let out a laugh, "Well I can't wait to meet this Joe of yours. What time are you coming over again?"

"1:00. Joe and his brother will meet us at the restaurant."

"Ok sounds good. I'll talk to you later. I need to go get ready."

"I'll see you later."

I placed the phone down, trotting up the stairs towards my bedroom. I pushed the double doors and entered the spacious room with its large vaulted ceilings. I made my way over to the far corner, walking straight through the archway of my large walk-in closet, flicking on the light switch. My fingers brushed across the rows of clothes that were neatly hung against the pole, everything facing the same direction. I settled on a white silk cami with little sequin beading around the neck line. I paired the top with my dark rinse jeans. I picked out the heather gray cashmere cardigan to complete my outfit before heading over to my bathroom. Setting the clothes onto the counter, I plugged in my hair straighter. Letting it heat up as I jumped into the shower. Washing my long brown hair, I gently massaged the conditioner through my curly locks. I stepped out after thoroughly rinsing my hair, wrapping my body in a white terry towel and dried my hair with the hair dryer. I pulled my long brown strands straight with the straighter clamped tightly till they were long silky locks. Pulling the plug out of the socket, I changed into my clothes.

Glancing at my reflection, my once curvier body had become slightly taunt. My face looked washed out, the color of my skin a pale white. I plastered on a smile, smearing a simple coat of peachy tinted lip gloss onto my lips before combing the mascara wand through my lashes and darted out the door. I stepped into the large foyer, pulling open the coat closet door, revealing the larger number of shoes before sliding into a pair of black wedged flip flops just as the door bell rang.

I pulled open the door revealing a brunette. Her long straight hair was curled to perfection, her brown eyes locking with mine, a huge grin appearing across her face. Her petite frame was adorned with a simple black satin tank top, revealing her bare shoulders that were kissed with the Californian glow. Her denim mini skirt showed off her tan athletic legs that went on for miles before stopping at a simple pair of black flip flops.

"Hey Katy!" I greeted, enclosing my arm around her petite frame.

"Hey Miley, are you all set to go?" she asked, her voice gentle.

I nodded, grabbing my bag off the console table, sliding on my shades, closing the door shut. We made our way down to her silver audi convertible, the top pulled down. I slid into the car as she scurried over to the driver's seat before we drove away. My house shrinking smaller as the distance between the car and the house grew. She pulled out her phone dialing a number before placing the speaker against her ear. A voice echoed through the speaker and into Katy's ear, before she rambled away. She finished the conversation, tossing the phone back into her bag before pulling into a parking spot. We walked out slowly, down the sidewalk and over to the front door. I pulled my sunglasses off my face, taking them and placing them neatly into my purse as we stepped inside. She told the hostess our name as we followed him back towards a small booth. We sat on opposite sides of each other, the hostess setting down the sets of menu.

I brought the menu to my face, skimming the different options I could have for lunch when Katy's voice caught my attention. I glanced up before following her eyes as she stood up. A tall brown haired man was on his way over to us, someone following close behind. He held his arms open as Katy walked over to step into his embrace. When the figure behind him came into view, I didn't even need to see his curls before I knew exactly who it was. In that instant, I came face to face with my first love, his brown eyes locking with mine before he spoke. His voice echoed through my ears, "Miley, oh my god is that you?"

He was the one and only, Nick Gray. And just like that my world went spinning.

Katy's head immediately whipped around, her eyes landing on me before she spoke up, "Wait, you guys know each other?"

Joe's eye landed on me, lighting up as he ran over to me, picking me up off the ground and into a warm hug. "MILEY, oh my god, it's you!" He set me down onto the floor, his eyes fixated on me before he spoke, "I can't believe it. How long has it been? 4 years? You just kinda disappeared."

I gave everyone a weak smile before I spoke up. "Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Turning the corner and walking down the hallway, I pushed open the bathroom door making my way over to the porcelain sink. My hands pressed down on either side, glancing up at my reflection. I was wearing a shock expression, before the image immediately replayed in my head.

Flashback

_"Nick, I need to go away for awhile." I said softly, my voice cracking._

_He looked at me, his eyes flashed with hurt. "Why, what's wrong Miley?"_

_I frown solemnly, "It's not working right now. I need some time. I need some space."_

_His eyes filled with tears before he nodded softly, "Miley, if that's what you want, but just know that I love you and I'll never stop. I know that we can make it through this. I'm willing to do whatever it takes."_

_I shook my head, "I love you too... I'm really sorry."_

_I leant over, pressing my lips against his cheek before turning out the door and closing it behind me, letting the tears fall from my eyes. I was making the right decision. I knew I was. He deserved so much better._

_-x-_

_It was a late night, almost 2 in the morning as I tossed and turned in bed. The pain raced through my body as the tears fell from my eyes before I heard the faint ringing of my phone. Fighting off the pain, I pushed myself off the bed, grabbing the phone from the nightstand, bringing it to my ear before I collected myself, answering the call._

_"Hello?"_

_"Miley?" his voice said softly._

_"Nick?" I asked._

_silence_

_He let out a gentle sigh before he pleaded softly, "I miss you... please come back to me."_

_The tears ran down my face, "I'm sorry Nick, I can't."_

_I could hear his voice cracking, "I love you Miley... I need you."_

_"I'm so sorry, I just can't."_

_It was the last phone call I received, the last time I heard his voice, the last time my life made sense. The next morning I woke up, my face tear-stained as I pushed myself out of bed. It was the last time I would see the outside world. It was the morning I was admitted to the hospital, a full time patient with Leukemia. The chemo running my life, making me weaker and weaker with each treatment._

_I would lie in bed, alone, starring at the white ceilings, wondering where he would be. Pushing away those closest to me was suppose to help them, and in good time I knew that he would thank me. He never needed to see the pain. He needed to live his life. I wanted him to live his life._

End of Flashback

"Miley?" a meek voice in the distance called out, bringing me out of my trance. I glanced up seeing Katy beside me; her face etched with worry before she caught my tears, "Are you crying?"

I shook my head, wiping away the tears, "No, I'm fine, I'm sorry about that."

"Miley? Are you ok? You know Joe and Nick don't you?" she asked, her eyes widen as they waited for me to tell her the truth.

I winced at the sound of Nick's name, nodding slowly, "Yes I know them."

She looked at me, my eyes filling with tears to the brim before she said softly, "You and Nick have a past don't you?"

I smiled at her, "Yeah, but like you said, a past. I'm sorry I was rude. We better get back out there."

She nodded slowly before she glanced up, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, enclosing my arms around her. "Don't be, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault."

We slowly made our way back to the table. I plastered a smile onto my face before we neared the table. Katy sat down next to Joe as I slid into the seat beside Nick. His shoulder were slumped, a frown on his face as he looked over at me.

"I'm so sorry about that," I apologized.

Joe smiled at me nodding, "It's no problem at all. What a small world eh?"

I let out a soft laugh, admiring Joe for breaking the silence. "Yeah, it sure is. How are you guys?"

He smiled, "We are great. Kevin, Nick, and I created a record label. We are now working behind the scenes. Kevin runs more of the business aspect. I run the touring aspect and Nick, he is the producer. He works with each artist in the studio."

"I heard about your record label. You guys have some great talent." I replied, smiling.

"They are amazing Miley.. I've been working with Joe for wardrobes for one of their popular acts." Katy said happily, a grin on her face.

"She is absolutely amazing with the sewing machine, creating remarkable stuff." Joe added, smiling at Katy.

"Sounds like you guys are doing great." I said softly, turning to look at Nick. He remained silent, his eyes watching me.

"What about you Miley? What have you been up too? We haven't seen you since..." he trailed off, looking over at Nick. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "Don't be, I know it's been a long time. I'm really sorry. I've just been laying low, trying to get my life back. You know how that goes."

I looked over at Nick, his eyes wore a hurt expression. His voice filled the air, "Why didn't you call me anymore Miley? You just cut me off all together. You never told me why. I never knew where you were Miley. What did i do wrong?" He accused me, his voice cracking as his eyes filled with tears.

I shifted in my seat, looking at Joe and Katy their eyes fixated on me, "Nick, please don't do this. Not now ok..."

He shrugged his shoulder, "Why not now? This is the first time I've seen you in four years and it was by accident. If Joe hadn't tried to pair me up with one of Katy's friend, I would have never been in this situation. You said you needed time, you needed four years?"

My lips faulted into a frown before I pushed out of my seat, grabbing my things off the table, turning over to look at Joe and Katy, "I'm really sorry guys," facing Nick, "I can't do this Nick. I'm sorry, I really am for everything that had happen and for everything that hadn't happen. But I can't do this."

I pulled out my wallet, placing a large bill onto the table before turning to walk out the door. I slowly made my way down the street, walking slowly and aimlessly, fighting the urge to let the tears fall. I walked over to an empty bench, sitting down onto the wooden panel, burying my face into the palms of my hand before letting out a breath of air I had been holding inside. The tears slowly trickled down my face when the memory immediately came into view.

Flashback

_I laid in the hospital bed, waiting every second of the day, when the door pushed opened. The nurse looked over at me, frowning as she spoke, "Hello Ms. Cyrus, there is someone here to see you."_

_I nodded, the person coming into view, his hand holding my phone, his face was frowning._

_"Hey Bud, how are you holding up?" Billy Ray asked softly._

_I gave him a meek smile, "I'm a little tired, what is that in your hand?"_

_He handed me the phone, sighing. "Miley, he keeps calling sweetie. Maybe you should just tell him."_

_I shook my head, "Dad, I refuse to hold him back. He should be out there living his dream."_

_"Baby, you'll make it. The doctor says you have potential that every day the signs are improving. What happens when you go into remission?" He asked softly, his eyes filling with tears as he watched his daughter lying in the bed in front of him. Her weak body laying flat against the white linens._

_"He will continue living his life." I replied bluntly._

_"Honey, he would want to know. He would want to be by your side." he pleaded._

_"Dad, please don't. I want Nick to live his life. I don't want him here waiting on me to get better. What if I don't get better? Why put him in even more pain? It's the right thing to do." I shouted, "Please Dad, just drop it. He'll be ok."_

_He nodded before he said softly, almost a whisper. "He loves you. I don't think he'll ever stop.."_

_A teardrop slid down the side of my face as I closed my eyes. I couldn't let him get hurt. I couldn't put him through this pain. He was better off without me. I kept telling myself that until I believe it. As much as I wanted him by my side, I couldn't be selfish. He was better off, he was just better off._

End of Flashback

I wiped the tears away from my face, looking off into the distance. Life was this scary place and as much as I needed Nick to be a part of it. As much as I wanted to stand there in front of him and tell him that he will always have my heart, I couldn't. Because no matter what would or will happen, I knew my fate 6 months from now.

**Chapter Three**

**Tie Up Loose Ends**

I slammed the door shut, making my way through the empty house, tossing my things onto the console table. I slid off my shoes slowly pacing up the stairs, the cold wooden floors beneath my feet. Pushing all my strength I had left I walked into my room and collapsed onto the bed. I closed my eyes allowing the heavy lids to rest across my eyes, the darkness taking me in as I drifted into an unsettling slumber.

-----

I woke up the next morning, the light pouring into the bare room. I shifted in bed, turning over to glance at the clock. The eerie red glow beaming back at me: 10:43. I slept through the entire night and still hadn't managed to feel one bit refreshed. My body ached with pain, my eyes roaming down to the large discolored bruise on my left arm.

I slowly pushed myself out of bed, making my way over to the large walk in closet. My fingers brushed across a large black sweatshirt, wrapping the cotton material around my bare arms. I tugged on my flannel pajama pants, readjusting them to sit correctly on my body before I made my way over to the bathroom.

My feet padded across the cold floors over to the marble counters. I turned on the water, letting the warm water run underneath the steel faucet. I quickly washed my face, grabbed my toothbrush, and brushed my white teeth. Rinsing my mouth clean, I wiped off the surrounding counters, setting the rag aside before I glanced up. A deep frown making its way across my face as I took in my reflection. The contorted line of my lips faulted. The heavy bags that were just beneath my eyes were harsh and puffy. The color I had once had in my face was flushed, making my face look almost grayed, the pale color contrasting with the black sweatshirt.

I picked up the wooden brush, running the bristle through my long strands of hair before pulling it back away from my face. I flicked off the lights, making my way out the door. I slowly walked down the steps, finding my shoes not too far from where I had left them last night. Slipping on my black flips flops, I slung my bag over my shoulder before I closed the door shut behind me.

------

I pulled up into the driveway, two cars already parked on the asphalt. I slid out, shutting the door behind me as I made my way down the cement sidewalk. My fingers came out, announcing my presence as I pressed the doorbell, waiting for someone inside to answer. A few minutes later the door swung open, revealing a frazzled looking Katy.

"Hey Katy," I greeted.

"Hey Miley! You are here early!" Katy exclaimed.

I looked at her a little bewildered before I spoke, "Katy I'm late.... Is this a bad time?"

"Katy... Katy... Where are you... who was at the door...?" a male's voice called out in the background.

"I'll be right there." She shouted, looking a little embarrassed.

I smirked at the girl standing in front of me, smiling, "I'm guessing Joe spent the night?"

She nodded grinning, her face flushed red, "Yeah, I'm sorry I forgot. Joe kinda showed up late last night and well yeah, we were watching a movie and he may have stayed over.. It was totally PG, I swear."

I laughed softly, "Katy, you are 20 years old and Joe is 23. It's not that big of deal if you have sleepovers."

She smiled shyly at me, "Again I'm sorry, come inside. I'll tell Joe to leave."

"It's not that big of a deal. You can just stop by later if that is easier." I replied smiling.

"Nonsense, come inside." She restated, tugging on my arm as she led me inside her townhouse.

I smiled, following her inside. She led me over to the living room, "Make yourself at home Miley, I'll be right there in a bit. Let me just get Joe."

I nodded, sitting down onto her couch. It was a beautiful, warm comforting look. The cloth woven couch was a deep olive color, complimenting the beige walls. The wood burning fireplace was up against the far wall, the white mantle displaying a large silver trimmed mirror. Scattered in front of the mirror, were an arrangement of different hues of greens and beige. Wooden trimmed frames adorned the mantel in all different shapes and sizes. The beige carpet was complimented by a soft brown rug, set in the center, a large wooden coffee table sat atop it. The top of the coffee table had magazines scattered across the cherry wood surface, my eyes landing on a particular article that was laid opened.

Kevin Gray, 25, and American Supermodel girlfriend of 4 years, Briana Jaramillo,23 have been spotted walking down Rodeo Drive Saturday afternoon, hand in hand. Onlookers smiled at the happy couple, who surprisingly, noticed the rather large 3 carat princess cut diamond ring resting against her ring finger. Looks like Mr. Gray is about to break millions of fan girls hearts, by adding a female addition to the Gray family. Bri, make sure to say hello to Mama J for us!

I noticed Kevin radiating smile pouring off the page, his hand laced with the gorgeous girl standing beside him, her flawless smile lighting up her face. Their body turned against one another, her long black hair was tuck neatly behind her ear, the black sunglasses shielding her face, complimenting her California tan. Her long tan arms bare, revealed in the simple black tank top. The neatly frayed mini skirt showing off her long legs. His eyes were shielded with a pair of designer aviators, his body flaunting the crisp red polo clinging to his tone body. A pair of skinny jeans, rinsed to perfection, in a dark indigo wash showing of his toned legs.

I smiled. I could tell by the smile on the page that it was genuine; his love for her was relevant.. It was blatantly obvious and I couldn't be any more thankful that Kevin had found the love of his life, even if she had missed such a huge step. Kevin was like her brother and she couldn't help but smile at the fact that he found someone who loved him back. My attention was brought from my thoughts, glancing up to find Joe standing at the doorway, a grin on his face.

"Hey little sis, what you got there?" He asked.

I smiled at him, "Hey Joey," patting the seat beside me, "an article. It looks as if our big brother Kevin has found the love of his life."

He smiled, "Yeah Bri is amazing. He is crazy about her, everyone loves her."

I nodded, my thoughts wandering back to the times when I had been a part of that family, my eyes filling with tears as I glanced down at Kevin's smile.

"Miley," Joe said softly, cautiously addressing me.

I looked up locking my eyes with his; mine were blurred behind my tears, "Yeah?"

"Why did you leave four years ago...?" He asked softly.

I glanced down at the floor, the tears falling from my eyes. "Joe..." I started softly, "I wish I could explain..."

He nodded, "It's just.... We watched Nick for years... You just left... he missed you Miley, he never stopped loving you. We missed you. My family, Kevin and I, we all did."

I nodded the tears falling one by one.

He continued, "Sometimes we would sit around and just wonder where you were. It broke our hearts to watch Nick go through so much... Whatever he had done, I don't think he meant to..."

My head immediately jerked up, looking at Joe. I pushed out the tears before I spoke, a sudden rush of confidence taking over, "Wait, what? He is blaming himself?"

Joe looked up confused, nodding. "Yeah, that's what happen isn't it?"

I shook my head, "Of course not Joe, it was never him. He didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I am to blame..."

"What happened then? Why did you have to leave for four years? What made you never come back, were you ever going to come back?" His voice asked, pleading with me to just to be honest with him, let him in after I had closed out everyone for so long..

My voice shook before I said softly, "I'm so sorry Joe. I never meant to hurt anyone, honest... It was the right thing to do at the moment. I believe it was the right thing to do."

His face faulted into a frown, the tears building in his eyes before he said softly, "Miley, how could it be right when you pushed him away? He loved you with all of his heart... he still does."

Finding my voice, "It's just..." I said softly, before I was interrupted.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Katy said out loud, walking into the room her hair was neatly combed and up.

I looked up, pushing myself out of the chair before I made my way over to her, "Nothing important Katy. I need to go. I forgot some things I needed to take care of. Why don't you come over later? I'll leave the door unlock, just come inside ok."

She nodded her face completely bewildered.

I turned back looking at Joe, his face wore a hurt expression. "Goodbye Joey," I said softly before I walked out the door.

I found my way out to the car, sliding in before I pulled out driving home. Speeding down the expressway, I took the hard left to my house, pulling into the long driveway. I slowly got out, making my way to the front door, pushing it wide open as I tossed my things aside. The tears falling rapidly down my face, my body breaking down in the process. I made my way into the office, over to the far corner beside the bookshelf. I collapsed onto the floor, my vision blurred behind the layer of tears that hit against my sweatshirt, the water seeping through the layers. My hand landed on the leather binding. I didn't need to see the cover; I knew exactly what I had in my hand. The worn binding was slowly falling apart from being overused. I slowly flipped open the cover, my eyes landing onto the familiar handwriting. My writing scrawled across the front page in big letters. The picture set below the letters, the familiar scene playing in my head, tears pouring down onto the pages in thick droplets. I would give anything to go back, to go back to the moment to when life made sense.

Flashback

_I ran across the grainy sand, the hot coarse texture seeping between my toes from the long exposure of the hot sun. The ocean water slowly rippling against the shore. The bright sun transmitting its heat down onto the coast. I heard the faint sound of breathing behind me before his arms enclosed around my waist, pulling me back against his hard firm chest. I shifted in his arms, facing him. My eyes immediately locked with his chocolate brown ones. His brown curls were blowing in different directions from the subtle breeze the water ripples were creating. The salty air clung to our body, stopping at our lips. I smiled as I faced him, before he smiled, "I got you now."_

_I let out a soft laugh before I said softly, "You always had me."_

_"I love you Miles, you know that? Because I do, with all of my heart." He said softly, picking up my hand, placing it over the left side of his chest. My hand against his bare skin as his heart beat against my fingertips._

_I smiled, closing the gaps between our lips before I breathed out the words so effortlessly, "I love you too." My lips capturing his in that single instant, the world around us disappearing. Because in that moment, the world made sense. Everything was laid out in front of us. No matter how many hurdles life threw at us, I knew that my life was meant to be with him. In a moment like this, where we gave ourselves completely to each other in those 3 little words, the world around us could just wait._

End of Flashback

I glanced down at the picture that was lying in my hand, my body breaking down into a sob that filled the empty house. There I sat in the dark corner, tears falling down from my eyes, my heart aching in pain. The world that I had grown to know slowly disappearing because I knew I had made the greatest mistake of all. Letting him go only eased the pain that moment.

The front door pushed open, Katy's voice echoing through the empty house. Growing louder as she stepped closer into the room, pushing the door wide open her eyes caught mine before she ran over to my side. Draping an arm around my body, she pulled me into her arms, my head resting against her shoulder, the tears absorbing into her shirt. The pain that I had hidden for so long was slowing surfacing. This time it was harder to hide.

Her voice was soft before she spoke, "What's wrong miley?"

I shook my head, my eyes swollen from the tears before I asked softly, "Katy if you had six more months left to live, what would you do?"

She looked down at me, her eyes filled with confusion, "I guess I would tie up loose ends... Why, what's wrong Miley?"

I closed my eyes before I said softly, "I have some loose ends to tie up..."

Katy's arm slowly released me before I looked up into her brown eyes. Her eyes filled with worry before she spoke softly, "Miley... what are you talking about?"

And the words came out, a slow burden being lifted, breaking down the barriers of the wall I had placed up to protect my friends. Letting them in for the first time in years, "Katy... I have Leukemia... I only have six more months..."

Her sudden gasp told me all I needed to know. The tears falling from her eyes as she wrapped her arms tighter around my body. She held me close before she said softly, "I will be here for you Miley, I'll do whatever it takes. I promise..."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Michelle is the bestest! She managed to save chapter four and five of the story, so I know longer have to write it. :) But ok, here is a new part to the story along with chapters... four and five. The interlude itself, is from before, just a glimpse at how their relationship was before they broke up. **

**Thank you's to all of those who reviews, favorite, and alerted! :)

* * *

  
**

**Interlude One**

They were what you called perfection, walking along the busy street hand in hand. The bright California sun beamed down on them. She was a southern belle, even after living in Los Angeles for the past couples of years, the southern twang in her voice was still clear. Her tan complexion was revealed in a pair of cargo twill pants and a black tank top that clung to her curves. She was never what you would call skinny, but she was far from the polar end of the stick. Her body took on a more athletic physique, probably from the constant active activities she liked to participate in. She had long chestnut locks, that were perfectly braided into two pigtails that hung down her back, a pair of large sunglasses blocked her bright blue eyes from the brightly lit sun.

Even behind the veiled sunglasses, the blue eyes were fixated on the boy walking beside her. His soft curly locks and chocolate brown eyes would make girls swoon at the glimpse of him. And yet, he had his eyes for her and only her. They were young and in love, and nothing could tear them apart.

--

Miley turned turned to look at Nick behind the large sunglasses she wore, a grin appearing on her lips, as she caught the faint trail of chocolate ice cream ring around his mouth. He was so interested in the ice cream cone he held in his hand, licking away the milky cream, he didn't catch her gaze locked on him, as he devoured the cool treat.

Shaking her head and laughing to herself, the sound of her voice brought him back to the real world. He turned his eyes settling onto Miley, his eyes wide unconsciously his shoulder pushed up in a shrug as he asked, "What's so funny?"

His expression melted her heart, even with a chocolate ring of ice cream around his mouth, he was still to die for. Shaking her head she giggled, before extending her hand and wiping the sticky trail of sugar off his lips. Grinning, her eyes twinkled in mischief before she stuck the stick trail of chocolate in her mouth sucking off the content off her finger. Causing Nick's mouth to water.

He couldn't deny, that was the sexiest site he had just witness, and before he had time to react, she brought her hands forward to cup his face, before collide her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Locked lips in the middle of the busy sidewalk, she grinned into the kiss. Pulling back with reluctance and shallowed breath, her eyes just slithered opened as she watched him struggling to gain his breath, she smiled before she said in the most delectable voice, "Yum."

Nick let out a chuckle shaking his head at the scene that just happened before pulling her back to meet her lips with his. He captured her lips in a tender kiss, for he could never get enough of her sinful lips. And he couldn't believe that she was all his.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I rested my head against the kitchen island, my body was aching with pain. The large welts of purple bruises had expanded and now covered over my right arm and upper thigh. My skin was a gray tinge, each day my skin becoming paler. I was tired, barely able to keep food down long enough to feel full. The front door pushed opened, a voice echoing through the house when I head the extra set of footsteps.

"In the kitchen," I shouted, tugging at my sleeves, hoping they would hide the bruises.

"Hey Miley!" Katy greeted, a huge grin appeared across her face.

"Who is here with you?" I asked, a little irritated and tired.

"Hey Miley!" Joe's cheerful voice greeted.

"Hey Joey!" I greeted, as he enclosed his arms around my fragile body. I tried my best to suppress the pain, eyeing Katy who gave me a reassuring look. He had no idea.

"What a surprise! what are you doing here?" I asked softly.

"What, your friend can't visit you?" He asked slightly offended, a smirk across his face.

I smiled, "of course you can visit. I just wasn't expecting anyone, that's all."

Katy smiled, "Well Joey here insisted on you coming over to his parent's house for dinner."

I looked up at Joey who was grinning, nodding his head like a child.

I smiled at him, "Joey, that's really thoughtful. But you didn't have to..."

"Nonsense. My mom insisted. She wants you over there. Bri is out of town, but Kevin will be there and Frankie has been dying to see you."

I smiled, "Kevin's home?"

Joe looked appalled, "You would come over for Kevin but not for me?"

I let out a soft laugh, the sound erupting from my body, "I haven't seen him in forever. But you know I'm going for your jokes."

Joe smiled. Katy stood up and helped me up, "Let me help you get dressed."

I nodded, "Joe make yourself at home. I'll be down in a few."

Katy slowly led me up the stairs and through the door of my room, closing it behind us. Her face broke out in a frown, immediately apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. He insisted on following me over here. I tried my best to persuade him otherwise." she said, her voice pleading with me to understand her situation.

"It's not a big deal Katy." I said softly, "Can you help me find something to wear?"

She nodded, "You better wear something short. It is blazing hot out there."

I frowned before I said softly, "Katy, I need something with long sleeves."

She turned around confused, "Why? It's like a oven out there." Pointing to her thin tank top that covered her body and a pair of cargo shorts.

I slowly pushed up the sleeves of my shirt, revealing the large bruise that covered my arms. Her face broke out in concern before she made her way over to me, eyeing the purple marks that covered my arm.

"Miley..." she said softly.

I sighed, nodding towards the closet, "I need something that's long sleeve."

She nodded, handing me a gray tank top with a long sleeve cardigan in a soft yellow. I changed into the clothes when she noticed the large mark across my stomach, her face forming frown. I smiled at her, assuring her, "it's ok Katy... it looks worst than it actually is."

I slipped on the pair of dark rinse jeans before I put my hair up, following Katy out the door. We made our way downstairs into the kitchen to find it empty.

"Joe..." I called out, when I head a crash in the office.

We made our way into the office, finding Joe on the ground piling the mess of papers into a stack. My eyes landed onto the hospital forms and documents, when Joe glanced up, his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm so sorry..." he started, before I cut him off.

"Joey, please tell me you didn't read anything." I said softly, my voice shaking, nervous.

"I'm sorry Miley." He said again, his voice shook as he spoke.

Katy made her way over to me, just as I lost my balance, her body supporting my weight. Joe sprung up from the ground walking towards me, a little guarded before he wrapped his arms around me. His eyes filled with tears, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked at him, slightly taken aback, our eyes locking with one another before Katy spoke up. "Joey... please Miley has her reasons."

The tears ran down the side of my face, my eyes fixated on the floor before he wrapped his arm a little tighter around my body, slowly whispering, "I... just... wish... that... I... could've... been... there... for... you...."

My heart breaking into a thousand little pieces as I pushed aside the tears, before I said softly, "Joey, it's going to be ok."

He nodded, "So are you better now? It said on your form, remission."

I looked at him, his eyes a little lighter before I shook my head sadly, finding my voice, "Joey you have been through so much for me, so I'll tell you the truth... But please don't be disappointed in me. I only have six more months..."

The sound of silence said it all. Joe's face was streaming with tears as he wrapped his arms protectively around me. He ran his hands soothing through my hair, my eyes blurred behind the tears. Noticing Katy's eyes, they too, were filling to the brim. In that moment I knew I could no longer run.

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Joe helped me from the car. Katy, Joe and I made our way to the front door of the Jonas household. Joe being extra careful around me. He had promised to allow me to tell everyone on my own terms, when I was ready. He pushed the familiar doors open when Frankie tore down the stairs.

"MILEY!" Frankie shouted, his arms making their way around my waist, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey buddy!" I greeted, smiling at the bonus Jonas, the cutest of them all and who looked more and more like Nick, each and every day.

"Where have you been? I missed you so much!" Frankie started, his innocence still pouring through.

I smiled, "I'm sorry buddy. I've been a little busy with stuff. But I'm here now aren't I?"

He nodded, smiling. Joe had excused himself from the room, making his way down the hallway to the kitchen with Katy in tow. I smiled glancing around the foyer. Nothing had changed, the house was still the same way I last remembered it.

"Oh my god, is that Miley?" A voice interrupted my reminisce.

I turned around to face the one and only, Kevin Sr., a huge smile on his face. He slowly made his way over to me, pulling me into his arms.

"Hey Papa J! How are you?" I asked smiling.

"I'm great! But look at you Miley? Sweetheart, you are way too thin." He said smiling.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said laughing.

He smiled, "You look beautiful sweetheart. Where have you been? What, has it been four years now?"

I nodded, "I had a lot of things to take care of. I was back and forth between Tennessee and California. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch."

He nodded, "It's ok sweetheart, you are here now. Wait till Denise sees you. She missed you sweetheart, we all did."

I smiled following him into the kitchen.

"Hello Katy, it's so nice to finally meet you. Joseph could not stop talking about you." Denise voice filled the room.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Jonas. You have amazing boys." Katy replied politely.

"Thank you." Denise replied before she glanced up at the doorway, her eyes locking with mine.

Her eyes lit up as she swiftly made her way over to me. "MILEY! Is that you sweetheart?"

I smiled, nodding. "Hey Mama J!" Pulling her into a hug/

"Look at you sweetheart, all grown up!" Denise said, taking my reflection in.

I smiled, "How are you? I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch."

"I've been great, raising four boys keeps you young," she said laughing.

I nodded, "Thank you for inviting Katy and I to dinner. She really wanted to meet you."

"It is our pleasure. Joseph, why don't you take the girls to the living room with Dad. Frankie tell Kevin to come downstairs and to get off the phone." Denise said.

Following her orders, Katy, Joe, Kevin Sr., and I made our way back to the living room. I looked around the room, it was exactly the same as the last time I had seen it. The family portrait hung over the wooden mantel. I smiled noticing everyone's grin. My eyes caught a familiar frame, my heart beating rapidly. My eyes locked on a picture I knew way to well.

**Flashback**

_It was a warm sunny afternoon. Nick and I were seated in the back yard on the lawn chair. I was seated in his lap, my white tank top revealing my bare arms. My legs were curled beneath me, Nick's strong arms wrapped around my waist. His gray polo clung to his perfect toned body, his white Lacoste sunglasses donning his face. My eyes shielded from the rays in my own, black Dior sunglasses. _

_"So what came first? The chicken or the egg?" I asked out loud._

_Nick let out a laugh, "I say the chicken."_

_I frowned, "But how can there be a chicken without the egg?" _

_He sat in silence for a few seconds before he replied, "Well without the chicken there would be no egg."_

_"Yeah but with no egg there would not be a chicken." I retorted, laughing._

_"I guess you are right." He replied, nodding at the debate._

_"I always am." I said smugly, laughing._

_He smiled, pulling me closer in his arms. "You are lucky I like you. That's the only reason I ever agree with you."_

_I laughed, "Yeah well I think you just love me, that's why you always agree with me."_

_"That too." He replied a matter of factly._

_I looked over at him, my eyes bright and lit before I asked softly, my voice a little shy. "You love me?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah, I'm in love with Miley Cyrus. What are you going to do about it?"_

_I leaned over, placing my lips hard against his, "This, because I think I love you too!"_

_He grinned, "I like the ring of it."_

_I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, our face beaming with smiles._

_"Hey Kids," Denise greeted._

_"MOM!" Nick groaned, annoyed by her interruption._

_"Hi Mama J! " I greeted, a smile on my face._

_"Let me take a picture of you two kids," Denise said, smiling as the she fiddled with the camera. _

_"Mom, seriously," He groaned his face reddening with color, embarrassed. _

_"It's ok Nicky," I said, smiling at the camera._

**End of Flashback**

I turned my attention back to the room, glancing up to the conversation unfolding before me.

"Did you check the budget Joseph? Because you know we can not go above budget." Kevin Sr. questioned.

"Yes Father, I did..." Joe replied.

"How far along are you with the planning?" He asked.

"We have the finalized venues, crew remembers, buses, costumes, etc. We are waiting for Nicholas to send out the finalize set of songs and Kevin needs to run over the last minute details of ads. Kevin's been in marketing the pass few days, working with the workers for ideas to promote the tour." He replied.

Interrupting the work conversation, Frankie came down the stairs seconds later, followed by Kevin who was still on the phone.

"Hey Miley!" Frankie greeted once again, sitting beside me.

I smiled at the little boy beside me, his curly brown hair was messy, his big brown eyes locking with mine.

"Ok sweetheart... I know... this Friday... ten o' Clock... I got it... Bri. I really need to go... I love you baby... No, I love you more... I'll miss you... Ok... I'll call you when I'm done with dinner afterwards... Love you...." Kevin cooed into the phone, before sliding it into his pocket. He glanced up at the living room, smiling. His eyes caught Katy's.

"Hey Katy. So you are the mystery girl Joe has been talking about..." Kevin said smiling.

"Hey Kevin," Katy greeted politely.

"Shut up Kev!" Joe glared at Kevin, before he started again, "You not going to greet our other guest?"

Kevin body spun around to Frankie and I, who was seated in the far corner. A shocked expression ran across his handsome face before his eyes lit up, his voice filled with excitement. "OH MY GOD, MILEY!" He shouted, running over to me and picking me off the ground in a warm embrace.

"Hey Kev!" I greeted laughing, "All you Jonas' are more a like than you thought."

"How are you? Where have you been? Has Nick seen you?" He fired question after question.

"What is this, 21 questions?" I asked laughing. His arms still wrapped tightly around my body, hitting against the bruises as I tried my best to hide the discomfort.

"SHUT UP KEVIN" Joe shouted his voice edge with annoyance, "And put Miley down." He obviously was aware of the pain, shooting me an apologetic look. Joe was eyeing Kevin's grip.

"Sorry Miles, got a little carried away. Tell me everything. How have you been?" Kevin asked.

"I've been..." I started when the front door swung open, interrupting me.

Nick's curly brown hair appearing just behind the door, "Well no of course not... Allie stop it... no of course not.... I'm at my parents house... stop it.... well if that's the way you feel... no there is not another girl... stop being difficult... hold on."

He turned facing the living room, waving to his brothers a slight annoyance in his face before his eyes turned, locking with mine.

"Miley?" His voice barely made out. Immediately on cue the voice behind the speaker shouted, Nick pulling the phone slightly away from his ear.

"Allie, no. I had no idea she was going to be here.... Katy is here. Are you going to hit me because Joe invited his girlfriend? Please stop shouting... I'm sorry baby stop yelling at me... I had no idea my ex girlfriend would be here... STOP STOP STOP... Allie... please... don't be like this... one second...." His voice was filled with emotions. Annoyance, frustration, complete and utterly sadness.

"Where is mom?" He asked his brothers.

"She is in the kitchen. Dinner is in 10 minutes." Kevin replied to Nick.

He nodded, waving his hand before he tore up the stairs, the phone still clung to his ear. He reached the top step, yelling into the phone, the entire house overhearing his conversation. "WHATEVER ALLIE. FINE IT'S OVER. THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT RIGHT?" The phone smashed against the wall ten seconds later, the plastic pieces at the bottom of the steps.

"Excuse me guys," Joe said calmly as he walked over, picking up the phone, walking up the stairs.

I looked over at Katy, her eyes wide from the scene that had just unfolded right before our eyes. I glanced over at Kevin, who was frowning before Frankie broke the silence.

"Hey Kevin, how much you want to bet that they will make up in about 3 hours?" He said laughing.

I glanced down at the bonus Jonas, laughing.

"Frankie, why don't you help mom set the table." Kevin told Frankie.

Frankie stood up, making his way to the kitchen leaving Katy and I alone with Kevin.

"Sorry about that Miley..." Kevin apologized.

I smiled, "Kevin why are you apologizing to me?"

"So you knew about Allie?" He asked softly.

I shrugged, "Not really. But it doesn't exactly surprise me. Look Kevin, I left four years ago. It was my choice... I'm not here to get back with your brother if that's what you think. I'm here because your other brother insisted that I come over for dinner. I'm here to see you, Frankie, and your parents."

He nodded, his eyes sad before he watched me, "Miley we really missed you... All of us, including Nick."

I smiled at Kevin, "Thanks Kevin. But I hear someone recently got engaged?"

He grinned, "Well actually," placing his hand out before me when I noticed the brand new platinum band set on his ring finger, in place of his purity ring.

"OH MY GOD, Congratulations!" I shouted, running over and hugging him.

He smiled, "She is amazing. She is actually out of town right now, but she coming back this Friday. Maybe we can all get together and you can meet her."

"I would love to meet her. That's amazing Kevin." I said.

"She really is. Well I better get Joe and Nick. You know where the dining room is, why don't you take Katy there." He stood up.

I led Katy into the family dining room, taking our seats when Denise walked through the door.

"Hey girls, dinner is almost ready." She smiled, her eyes watching me before she turned back out to the kitchen.

I turned and faced Katy, who was seated quietly before I smiled at her, "Are you ok?"

She nodded laughing, "It's just crazy you know..."

I nodded. Everyone eventually made their way to the dining table. Nick sat across of me, Joe beside Katy, Kevin next to Nick, and Frankie beside me. Denise and Kevin Sr. at both ends. We all started dinner with grace, dinner went by smoothly, catching up. Nick had remained silent throughout dinner, catching my eye every so often when I looked up, but always quickly turning away.

------------------------------------------------

We retreated to the den after the meal, everyone taking seats around the piano when Kevin brought out his guitar. Everyone decided to catch up on the old days, playing songs and laughing. Halfway through the night I glanced over at Nick, his face was sad. Sure he had aged, but he was still handsome as ever. His brown locks framed his face, his brown eyes looked tired. He was slightly taller, his body defined. He slowly pushed himself out of the chair, sneaking out onto back deck. I glanced around the room, everyone was laughing, singing. Joe and Katy were wrapped in each other's arms. Denise and Kevin, were singing and laughing along. Kevin was strumming his guitar, Frankie beside him singing to the tune. I slowly pushed myself out of the chair, announcing that I needed some air. I followed through the door Nick had passed through minutes before. The humid California air hitting my arms as I took a step outside. My eyes landed on the figure standing against the railing in the darkness.

The starlit sky high above us, the dim glow of the lights that shone through the glass doors covered by the thin curtains. Before I found my voice, the words slipping through my lips almost naturally. It had been so long... so long since we had last spoken. Since we were last faced to face, "Nick..."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I left you at a cliffhanger... but reviews would make me smile. :) I hope you enjoyed the interlude, feedback is always appreciated! **

**Oh and on our joint page, for Tiffany and Michelle show, we are holding a new challenge contest open to everyone, "The Future Holds a Window of Possibility." Please check it out, more information on our forum or blog. The blog has a promo banner I made. :)**

**And expect updates on all of my stories really soon. :) Including A Grain of Sand and I'm bringing back from Hiatus, From Where I'm Standing.**

**Oh and please vote for me in the NJK Awards, I have been nominated in a couple different categories, which by the way, thank you to those who nominated me, I'm truly honored. Though I do not deserve to be there. **

**My Best Friend, Miley was also nominated. :) Thanks you guys for you infinite support.**

**And last but not least, I have a couple of story ideas up my sleeves, once I finish reposting all of the Light at the End of the Tunnel, I have a new story project I'm working on that will be a similar feel to this story, I hope I have just as many response and support.**

**And I swear last comment, Michelle and I are in the midst of working on a new project, and it will be good. :) I promise you that, so have your eyes and ears open. If you haven't already subscribe/favorite our joint site. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wrote interlude two, pretty quickly, hopefully you guys will like it and it makes sense. :) Thanks so much for all the support so far, you guys are amazing... :) I hope you guys are enjoying the add on's as much as the original story.

* * *

  
**

**Interlude Two: **

**Shooting Star**

They sat side by side, underneath the dark sky. Thousands of little stars twinkling over them. And that's when she saw it, the bright beam of light shooting across the sky, and just when she saw it, in an instant it was gone. Grinning, she turned and glanced at the boy beside her, "Did you see it?"

He turned and met her gaze before he nodded, she smiled, "Did you make a wish?"

He laughed lightly, before he shook his head, her eyes widen, before she extended a hand smacking him lightly on his shoulder, with a bewildered expression he asked him, "Why not?"

He shook his head laughing at the girl sitting beside her, "Because what's the point of wishing on a shooting star, when I have everything I want sitting right next to me."

And with that, he pulled her into his lap, before pressing his lips against the side of her cheek, causing the pretty brunette to grin. With his arms wrapped snug around her waist, he couldn't imagine a better moment than in her arms. And deep down inside of him, he knew...he knew that he could never let her go.

--

Looking out at the dark sky, he stood alone, his hand gripping onto the wooden railing. The sound of the crashing waves could be heard, and yet the world around him was silent. He watched the dark lit sky, the only light he could see were the thousands of stars lighting up the sky. And he waited, for a sudden burst of color. For sudden glimpse of light to shoot across the sky...but it never came.

The tears filled to the brim in his eyes, as he watched the world around him, just a blur of haze. She was gone. Gripping onto the cell phone in his hand, he dialed her number one last time, before the night ended. Waiting to hear the phone ring, and it did. It rang, over and over and over. He waited to hear her voice, anything. But it never came.

Instead her heard the familiar monotone voice of the answering machine, before he heard the familiar beep. Holding onto the phone with his vice, he managed to form out the words, and yet they seemed broken and irrelevant, "Miley...baby... please pick up the phone. I need you so much."

Letting out a sigh, as he swallowed the tears, brushing away the fallen moisture across his cheeks. He flipped the phone closed. Slipping the little device into his pocket, he glanced up at the dark sky. He took a breath, even as the bright star twinkled above him, he spoke into the darkness, his voice just above a whisper, "I may not have a shooting star, but with a thousands stars above me, I hope you can help me with this one wish...please bring her back to me, I can't live with out her. Please don't let this be the end."

**Chapter Six**

**Miley' POV**

"Nick..." My voice called out into the darkness, his figure spinning around. Even in the darkness I could make out the color in his eyes. The one that I had fallen in love with long before.

The silence was eerie as I took the few needed steps forward. Each step bringing me closer to him before I was right in front of him. My hand settled onto the railing beside him. Glancing up at the bright stars beaming over the dark sky.

"I'm sorry..." I said softly.

He turned over and faced me. His eyes filled with questions before he nodded, "Miley, it's ok..."

I shook my head, "It's not ok. I left with no explanation and I had no intentions of ever coming back. It was never fair to you... I'm sorry."

He nodded before he placed a gentle hand onto my shoulder, "Miley, I missed you..."

I glanced up, my vision slightly blurred by the thick layers of tears, "I missed you too..."

He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my tiny frame, holding me in his arms. And for the first time in years, in that moment I felt whole. I couldn't explain this missing piece of my life over the past few years. But I knew the minute I was wrapped in his arms, I needed him.

His voice was soft, cautious before he asked softly, "What did I do wrong?"

I turned, facing the man standing beside me. The sadness creeping into his voice as he blamed himself for my mistakes. My eyes dripped with tears before I turned and faced him, "You never did anything wrong..." my voice made out, my fingers stroking across his chiseled face.

He glanced down, breaking their gaze before he softly questioned, "Why did you leave all those years before?" The tears slowly fell down the side of his face, each drop creating the subtle glow the tears were hiding behind.

"It was a hard time for me Nick. I regret every second of it. I realized now that I wished you were by my side. But things are different. We are not the same people we were then." I said softly.

He nodded, "I was so confused without you. I called for awhile, you know. For the first few months I would call daily. But it was always the same. Your dad said you weren't taking any calls. Eventually the calls just stopped. I lost hope... But I never stopped... caring..."

"There is so much I wish I could explain to you, but I put all of that in the past. That time, the past years..." My voice trailing off into the silence.

"You don't have to explain yourself if you don't want to Miley. I just missed you... Everything reminded me of you. I loved you... with all of my heart... It never really went away."

"I never stopped thinking about you Nick..." The tears falling from my eyes, even in the darkness.

Taking a step closer, the gap between us slowly closing. His face was inches from mine, our lips inching closer and closer to each other. My eyes slowly fluttered shut, his hot breath hitting against my lips when the sound of the French doors being push open broke our moment, bringing us back to reality.

"Hey Miley. Katy is ready to leave so we are going to go first. If you want, Kevin said he'll drive you home." Joe called out.

I looked up, "Um, yeah that's fine. Kevin can take me..."

"I could take you home if you want..." Nick said softly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I glanced up at him, my face flushed red, smiling, "You don't have to Nick... I don't want to bother you." I turned to walk back inside when his soft hand caught my wrist, pulling me back to his grasp, locking his eyes with mine.

"I want too..." Nick persisted.

I gave in, nodding, "Okay..."

"Let's go," He said softly, his hands lacing with mine as we made our way through the door, slowly guiding me inside.

We walked through the threshold, our eyes met with his family who were grinning. They noticed our hands locked, intertwined. I tugged my hand free, smiling weakly at his family. We exchanged goodbyes before I followed Nick outside to his car. A white, two door sports car. He opened the door out for me, allowing me to slide into the black interior, placing the key into the ignition, I directed him down the expressway. Soon we pulled into the long driveway leading up to my spacious home. He parked directly behind my white SUV before I turned and faced him.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," Nick said softly.

I smiled at him, "Yeah... Do you maybe want to come inside? We could catch up, watch a movie... I don't know. I just want to spend some time with you..."

He looked at me, smiling, "That sounds great Miley. I would love too..."

I led him to the front door, sliding my key into the lock before I pushed the door open. Flicking on all the lights inside the house, my eyes darted behind me, locking with Nick's when I gave him a shy smile that he quickly returned. He closed the door behind him, the loud sound of a slamming door filling the quiet house.

"So you can head to my den. It's down the hall and to the right of the kitchen," I pointed out, "I'm going to change really quick, make yourself at home. There should be drinks in the fridge if you are thirsty."

"Ok sure," Nick replied, slowly walking towards the direction I pointed in before disappearing behind the corner.

I slowly walked up the stairs to the second story, making my way to my bedroom.

**Nick's POV**

I made my way through Miley's house, the quaint sound of silence that took over her house calming me. My eyes roamed around the delicately decorated interior, each piece picked out to fit each room perfectly. I stepped into her den, turning the lights on to reveal a beautifully decorated room. The dark mahogany wood floor that was polished to perfection, shining under the lights. The walls were painted a calming blue, the cloth cushions that looked beautifully mastered and made to compliment the room in a soft beige. A mixture of blues, dark browns, and beiges found in every corner of the room. Pillows in complimentary colors to the dark wooden floor and walls donned the couch, beautifully arranged. In the center of the floor was a rug, a deep shade of blue with a wooden coffee table set directly on top.

On the far wall, her entertainment system had been set up. Her wall sporting a large flat screen TV that looked barely used. In the far corner, there was a black grand piano set beside the large bay window. The black glazed bench neatly tucked in. My eyes roamed around the room before they landed onto a familiar picture. One that I had seen plenty of times before. Because there in the identical frame, was the exact picture I had tucked away in the cabinet drawer of my desk. The pictures sat neatly against the wooden end table, my eyes fill to the brim with tears.

Slowly the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs brought me back to reality, I hastily wiped away the tears before turning to face Miley. She was dressed in a pair of sweat pants, a long sleeve shirt clung to her body, her hair was tied up, her face adorning a warm smile.

"Hey, what do you have there?" She asked.

I glanced down at the frame in my hands, setting it down against the wooden grain. "Just a picture. This is some place Miley."

She smiled, "Would you like a tour?"

I nodded, "Sure, I would love one."

She made her way beside me, her hand grazing mine before she entwined her fingers through mine, tugging me forward. Directing my attention to the surrounding. I could barely focus at her words, my thoughts fixated on the warmth of her hands wrapped around mine. The smooth texture of her hand. They were soft and gentle, so small.

I glanced up at her mouth, which was moving slowly before I glanced up at her eyes. She was wearing a confused expression.

"Nick?" She said again.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked laughing, her laughter was contagious.

I chuckled, "Sorry I was a little spaced out."

She smiled, "As I was saying, this is pretty much the downstairs. Do you want to check out the upstairs? The house has an awesome landing in the middle and a long hallway leading over to the bedrooms while the opposite side is my bedroom. There is this amazing balcony overlooking the beach."

"Sure, let's go." I replied.

She led me up the stairs, showing me the 3 rooms on the opposite end of the landing. A single window lighting the hallway, the dark glow of the moon outside barely lighting the hallway. Each of the 2 rooms were decorated accordingly with a simple bed and dresser. She finally led me to an adjacent room, pushing the door wide open, flicking on the lights before the room came into focus.

There inside, against the far wall, neatly lined on each guitar stand, her guitars. My eyes shifted around the room taking in the plaques mounted on her walls, every single magazine she had ever premiered in was framed. My eyes roamed the room until it fell on the newest addition, the headline large, framed in a delicate metal border. My brothers' faces and I, smiling back at me. Frame after frame, there were pictures of me and all of my newest achievement. I reached the end, turning towards her, my eyes locking with hers.

She smiled before she said softly, "No one has ever seen this room but you... It is like my little secret. I never stopped caring either... I just couldn't find that way back in, I never stopped loving you...You were my inspiration for so many things, my music is one of them. I would go into this room every so often, whether it would be to mount your latest achievement or just to feel a little closer to you..."

My eyes blurred while taking in her words. She placed a gentle hand against the side of my face, allowing her finger to trace delicate lines down my cheek, a smile on her face. "You were a huge part of my world Nick, and I regret pushing you away every single day of my life."

"Miley..." My voice trailed off, before she started again.

"You don't have to say anything Nick. I know a lot of things have changed between us, but I want you in my life. I want to be your friend..." Her voice so soft.

I wasn't sure what the feeling that was at the pit of stomach was, yelling out for me to say so much more. To tell her that I loved her more than just being her friend. But instead, I looked at the girl inches away from me, her blue eyes glistening with tears, when my voice finally surrendered any chance of becoming so much more. Because in those few seconds, I said nothing more than, "I'll always be your friend."

She smiled at me, wrapping her arms around my neck before resting her head against my chest. My hands found there way onto her hips. If only she knew that in that moment, I was holding the only thing that mattered most... She was the one thing I would give up everything to be in this moment with her again. Nothing could amount to her. Not my music, not my career, not even my life...

**Chapter Seven**

**Making Memories**

**Miley's POV**

I woke up the next morning. The dimly lit room slowly, yet barely coming into focus. I quickly became aware of the heavy weight that was lying on top of me, an arm wrapped tightly against my waist, my head resting against a firm chest, the sound of a heartbeat that was rapidly beating. My eyes fluttered open, my eyes landing on the brown curls in my face. I glanced around the room, the bright calming blue immediately brought me to reality. My eyes darting over to the TV screen, the movie menu repeating itself. I shifted a little, trying my best to break away from Nick's strong arms without waking him up, I failed miserably.

He grunted before his eyes flapped open, the intense brown locking onto me. His arms immediately swung away from my waist, "Oh I'm sorry."

I gave him a weak smile, "It's ok, go back to sleep. It's still early." I said, nodding over to the window. The sky was still dark.

"What are you doing up then?" He asked softly.

"I always watch the sunrise and I don't want to miss it." I replied, shifting away from the beige couch. "You can sleep in if you want. There are beds upstairs if you want to get comfortable. I guess we fell asleep last night."

I pushed myself off the cloth couch, making my way into the kitchen, stretching my arms out above me. I glanced over to the couch to see Nick's eyes still open, his head resting against the arm rest, a grin across his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Well, I'm going to change really quick. I don't need to tell you to make yourself at home, I'm sure you know to do so on your on." I said with a smile.

"Miley..." He called out.

I looked back, "yeah?"

"Can I come with?" He asked softly, his voice guarded.

I smiled, "If you want. Let me go grab an extra blanket, it's a little cold."

He smiled, slowly sitting up on the couch.

I padded across the wooden floor, walking over to the front hall closet. I pulled the door open, slipping on my pair of flip flops. My fingers brushed across the fleece sweatshirt, pulling it off the wooden hook before wrapping the warm material around my arms. I grabbed the extra throw blanket from the top shelf, carrying it under one arm as I closed the closet door behind. My hands grasped around my cell phone, letting it slip into my pocket before I made my way back to the den.

Nick was still seated on the couch, rubbing his tired eyes before raising his arms up in the air, stretching his body. A huge grin swept across his handsome face. The inches of expose skin from his raised shirt was just enough to show the well define lines of his toned stomach. He glanced up at me meeting my watching eyes, smirking.

"Are you coming or what?" I asked laughing.

He nodded walking over to me, taking the blanket I handed to him. He smiled, following me as I led him outside. The light breeze hit my skin, my hair billowing out behind me. The dim sky was calming, the currents slowly moving their way onto the shore. The salty air clinging to the sky, the faint sound of seagulls in the distance. We walked in silence over to the small cliff, pushing the small scattered pebbles aside before taking a seat onto the cool sand. The grainy texture easing to the earth, conforming to the weight of our bodies.

I glanced over at Nick who just sat beside me, wrapping the cashmere blanket around his toned arms. His wrinkled short sleeve shirt, barely keeping him warm from the ocean breeze. He shifted his gaze locking his eyes with mine, "So what now?"

I grinned, "We wait."

He nodded, letting the silence fill the air between us. Slowly the color of the sun crept up from the skyline. Various shades of bright yellows, reds, and oranges took over the sky, inching there way over the horizon. I let out a breath of air I hadn't even realized I was holding in. In a way I was trying to instill this moment sitting beside Nick, watching the beginning of a new day.

I turned over and watched Nick's eyes, gazing out into the distance. I smiled over at the man sitting beside me, he turned his eyes facing me before he smiled.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked, a huge grin swept across my face.

He smiled, "Yeah, you are."

My cheeks immediately reddened. Turning my gaze away from him I stared at the ground beneath us. His fingers brushed across my face before resting softly at the chin, raising my head to meet his eyes.

He gave me a reassuring smile, leaning and pressing his lips against my forehead before he rested his arms over my shoulder. I let my head rest against his chest, his hands running through my hair, softly stroking each strand as we stared into the horizon. My arms, snaked there way around his waist, holding onto him before I closed my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to stay in this position forever, in his arms.

**------------------**

We walked back to the house hand in hand, laughing at silly things we saw along the way. I pushed open the French glass doors, leading him back through the empty house. As soon as I stepped my foot against the hardwood floors, the phone rang. My hands found its way over to the dock, picking up the cordless phone, bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Ms. Cyrus?" the voice asked.

"This is her," I replied.

The voice behind the speaker slowly cleared his throat before speaking, "Ms. Cyrus, it's Dr. Collins. We need to discuss your decision once more."

I glanced up meeting Nick's watchful eyes before I gave him a meek smile, taking the call into the office closing the door behind.

"What is there more to discuss?" I asked softly, my voice just above a whisper.

"We would really like for you to consider treatment..." The doctor started.

The tears slowly fell from my eyes, "I'm sorry but I thought I made it clear... I just want to live the rest of my life..."

**Nick's POV**

I watched Miley close the office door, her voice muffled through the door. I made my way over to the beige couch taking a seat on the cushion, my eyes landing onto the piano in the corner. I pushed myself off the plush seat, walking across the wooden floor, pushing back the black bench. I sat onto the hard surface, my fingers tapping lightly against the white keys. Playing random string of notes, a soft melody filling the silence. My voice slowly made its way, slipping through my lips, the words coming naturally.

_They come and go_

_but they don't know_

_that you are my_

_beautiful_

_I try to come_

_closer with you_

_but they all say_

_we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever_

_you will see that its better_

_all our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_till the end _

_the end of time_

_please be mine_

_I'm in and out_

_of love with you_

_trying to find if its really true_

_na na na_

_how can I prove my love_

_if they all think I'm not good enough_

_but I'll be there forever_

_you will see that its better_

_all our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_till the end _

_the end of time_

_please be mine_

_ohh yeayy ohhh_

_oohhhh yeahhh_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I can't stop my heart from calling you_

_its calling you you_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I can't stop my heart from calling you_

_its calling you_

_I can't stop the rain _

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I can't stop my heart from calling you_

_its calling you_

_but I'll be there forever_

_you will see that its better_

_all our hopes and our dreams they will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_till the end _

_the end of time_

_please be mine_

The last word echoed through the silence of the house, my eyes filled with tears as thick droplets fell against the white keys in front of me. It felt like a lifetime before when everything just started, and now I wasn't even sure what life could throw anymore. It had been a long journey, but it started with one song. The same beginning, the same chord. The path I had chosen was the hardest, trying to live in a dream where the world is waiting for you to fail. But through the toughest of times, she had always been there. Her bright blue eyes cheering me on, and then when she left. She took a piece of my heart with her. No one ever knew the reason why we decided to go behind the scene after losing her, I lost the love of music. I lost the will to play for those crowds each and every night knowing that she would no longer be standing in the masses of faces, that she would be missing.

The door slowly shut closed. I quickly wiped the tears away from my face, glancing up my eyes meeting Miley's. Her eyes slightly red as she made her way over to me, a grin appearing on her face.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked softly

She nodded, "Couldn't be better."

"Who was that?"

"No one important, I heard you singing... That was always my favorite song..."

I smiled, "This songs means a lot to my family," I glanced into her eyes, her face washed over with a force smile, "Are you sure you ok Miley?"

She nodded, "I'm a little tired that's all."

"Well I could go. Give you some time to rest, the couch wasn't as comfortable as it looked."

She shook her head, "Could you maybe stay... with me... just for a little while..."

I nodded, "Sure Miley, do you want to lie down in bed?"

She shook her head, sitting down beside me on the bench her eyes locking with mine. "Can you play me a song?"

"Of course..." I replied, the world knew I would. Because there I sat beside her, playing song after song for her, watching her smile. I would do anything for the girl sitting beside me just to keep that smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok guys, I was going to write a few more interludes... but I was like ehhh.. so I'm just posting the rest of the story. For anyone interested, I said that I would be posting up some chapters to my new story as soon as I finish uploading this story... and sooo... since I'm going to be doing that right now. Expect a post for the new story really soon. I'm pretty much overwhelmed with the amazing response. :) but ok... I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story.

**Chapter Eight**

**Fighting the Inner Battle**

**More Months**

**Nick's POV**

"Hurry Up Miley!" I called up the stairs. I stood in the center of her foyer beside her console table. My blue polo clung to my skin, revealing my toned arms, the white pants complimenting the outfit.

"I'm coming," She shouted before turning the corner. She sported a white simple eyelet dress, a pale yellow cardigan cover her arms, a straw beach bag hung onto her shoulder, her hair pulled back. A pair of shades resting on the bed of brown curls.

She made her way down the stairs, yanking open the closet before picking out a bright pair of yellow flip flops. Turning her attention to me, she grinned, "Thanks for rushing me you butt face."

I laughed, "Butt face? That's the best you got?"

She broke out into a fit of giggles before she nodded, "Obviously. Let's go."

I smiled as her hands laced with mine, pulling me out to the car, shutting the door behind me as we walked down the cement path. The bright California sun, shining down on us.

I pulled open the door of the white car waiting as she slid into the leather seats before I shut the door. I walked over to the driver's seat, placing my key into the ignition as I slowly pulled out of Miley's long driveway.

"So are you excited?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Obviously. Your parents 30th wedding anniversary. Now that's true love."

"Yeah, I'm surprised they dealt with us for that long. I mean seriously, it was accident after accident. Joe has a death wish I swear." I chuckled.

Miley remained quiet, glancing over at me. "So is Allie going to be there?"

My head jerked to her direction, almost giving me whiplash. "Allie?"

She nodded, "You know your girlfriend... I'm sure if Frankie's description was correct. She has blonde hair, green eyes, freckles."

I shook my head, "You talk to Frankie about Allie?"

"Well you never exactly bring her up. I assume she still is your girlfriend right? According to Frankie," she let out a soft laugh, "You guys have a middle school relationship. Always fighting and breaking up. Nicky what am I going to do with you? My best friend needs to learn how to hold onto a girl."

I shrugged, "Your best friends does a perfectly find job with his romantic relationship so butt out, and Frankie is going to get his butt kicked."

She laughed, "Don't you dare touch Frankie. he was just being a good brother."

"And what are you going to do if I 'touch' Frankie?" I asked laughing.

"I will kick your butt and never speak to you again." She replied.

"Wow what a threat Miley. You weigh what? 115lbs, and you are going to kick my butt? Plus you couldn't stop talking to me even if you tried." I replied confidently.

"You want to try and see what happens? Because I can so give the silent treatment." She said casually.

A smirked appeared across her face, "What's the big deal anyways... You never talk about her..."

I shrugged, "We are taking a break or something along the lines of that. I have no idea. I would say it's pretty much over."

She chuckled, "What its only been 2 hours? I heard the best break up time you have is 3 hours before you run back to her."

"I'm going to kill Frankie." I shouted.

She sat beside me laughing, her hair flung back, her small tiny body shook as she laughed. Her hand moved over to the stereo, turning the nozzle as the sound blared out through the speaker. The familiar melody escaped through the car before she burst out laughing. Her voice singing along to her own, "Come on guys..."

She glanced over at me laughing, "Come on Nick, sing. Your part is coming up."

I shook my head laughing, "No thanks..."

She shrugged, " Where is Joe when you need him?"

"It's Friday..." She sang, my voice in the background blaring through the speaker, messing up the words along the way. She began to hum along, giggling.

"Do you remember the day we went to the studio to record?" She asked laughing.

"Yeah, that was ages ago." I replied chuckling.

"I will never forget Joe's infatuations with my dad. Good times."

I chuckled at the memories. Immediately the speaker blared out the familiar chord, squealing with delight as she laughed, "Call us freaks cause that's the way we roll."

I grinned, watching her, singing along to the lyrics, laughing at her silliness. "You got moves, I got shoes, let's go dancing, pop and lock, battle dance, against Hanson, if we lose, all the girls they'll be laughing, Come on Nick, SING!"

"Cause we're old enough to know, we're never letting go, Cause that's just the way we roll, cause I know we get a little crazy..." Our voice singing together in tune, her laughter in the background every so often.

Eventually the song faded out before she glanced over at me, "What is this? A trip down memory lane? Seriously its Gray Brothers day or something. In remembrance of the Gray Brothers, we will be playing a marathon of Gray Brothers songs."

I shrugged, "They love our music..."

She laughed, "Yeah, your fans were CRAZY... god, I remember the time we went on tour together. That girl was about to beat me up. Her sign said it all, 'I'll fight you for Nick Gray."

"Yeah, I remember that. You ran to me and was like, 'Nick, I think this is a bad idea. I actually like my face.' Joe burst out laughing while you buried your face into my chest." I said recalling the memory, laughing.

She smiled, "What? I really did like my face, she looked vicious..."

I gave her a reassuring smile before turning my eyes to the road in front of me, my hands finding hers as I laced our fingers together. We drove towards my parents house, Miley sitting beside me singing Gray Brothers song, after song. Finally pulling into the driveway after she sang, Just Friends, When You Look Me in The Eyes, Inseparable, A Little Bit Longer, S.O.S, and ending with Hold On.

She glance over at me, laughing, "Shoot I should get a gold record."

I laughed, "Miley, you have how many platinum?"

She just smiled, sliding out of the car as we made our way up to the front door. Pushing the door wide open, we headed out the back door and onto the large deck.

**Miley's POV**

I followed Nick towards the back deck, walking through the glass doors before we stopped at the railing. Looking down at the large group of people strolling around talking. I smiled watching Denise and Kevin Sr. walking from friend to friend, laughing and joking. They looked more and more in love with each step they took.

My eyes landed on Kevin and Briana sitting against the beach chair, his hand wrapped protectively around her, their beaming smiles lighting up their faces. Tugging onto Nick's arm, we made our way down the steps over to Kevin and Briana.

"Hey Kevin!" I greeted. He stood up pulling me into a hug as Briana and Nick exchanged hellos.

"Miley, I want you to meet my wife, Bri." Kevin gesturing to Briana. "Bri, this is the infamous Miley."

I smiled, placing my hand out in front of her before she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug, "Heck we are already like family, I'm Bri. It's so nice to finally meet you after how high Kevin's family talks about you, I'm sure I know everything about you."

I laughed, "I hope they were all saying good things."

"Of course. His parents," pointing to Kevin, "absolutely adore you. Frankie would always list things you did for him, and how you always did them a certain way. I had some tough shoes to fill. Joe would always crack jokes and when no one would laugh, he would point out that you would have gotten it."

I smiled, "Well I'm not that great."

She smiled before she started again, "Pshh... Nick here..."

Nick choosing the exact moment to jump in, "Alright Briana, she gets it. My family loves her." His face was flushed, a red color forming around his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

I smiled, eyeing Nick and Briana while Kevin stood laughing.

Briana laughed, "I'm sorry I said too much."

Kevin smiled, "It's ok baby, you know Nick gets a little sensitive."

"I do not," Nick retorted.

I grinned, "Then why doesn't Briana tell me what she was about to say before she was rudely interrupted? What have you been saying about me huh?" I joked, nudging his stomach, laughing.

Briana smiled, "I guess I will have to save that for another day."

I nodded, my eyes roaming the yard before settling onto Katy and Joe who were seated a few seats down. Frankie capturing there attention in what looked as if a story.

"Why don't we go over at there and spare Joe and Katy," I said laughing, "Frankie seems to be immersing them into a vivid story.

Kevin, Briana, and Nick nodded, following as we made our way over to Joe, Katy, and Frankie.

"Hey Frankie," I greeted.

"MILEY!" He shouted, pulling me into his arms. Joe and Katy stood up, Joe catching my eye while I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey Buddy!" I smiled, rubbing his locks of curls.

"Hey Joey, Hey Katy," I greeted once Frankie let go of my waist. I pulled Katy into an embrace, whispering into her ear, "You and Joe are way too cute."

She smiled, laughing, "Thanks."

I pulled Joe into a hug. He held on for a few minutes longer than expected, "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

I smiled, "Good, Joey, don't be a party pooper ok."

He nodded, "You need to tell them soon."

I frowned, "Joey.. please..."

He shook his head, "You need too..."

I nodded before turning my eyes back to Nick. He was talking to Frankie.

"Hey Nick, what are you talking to Frankie about?" I asked laughing, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He looked at me, grinning. "I was telling Frankie here how he should not discuss my personal life with anyone if he wants to live."

I smacked Nick playfully, "Nick, shut up." Turning to Frankie, I wrapped my arms around the boy, "Don't listen to your brother, and if he lays a single finger on you tell me ok and I'll kick his butt."

Frankie laughed, "You hear that Nick? She'll kick your butt."

I grinned watching Nick face contort into a frown, "Yeah whatever."

"Don't be jealous because Miley loves me more than she loves you." Frankie teased.

Nick shrugged, his shoulder slumped. "Whatever Frankie."

I watched Nick, his eyes were sad. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I leaned in, pressing my head against his forehead, "You know I love you just as much I love him right? Sometimes more Nicky."

He smiled, nodding, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled my body closer to him, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

**-----------------------------------------**

**Later that Afternoon**

**Still Miley's POV**

I sat back beside Bri and Katy, watching the boys standing beside their parents.

"Well as you guys know, my parent's anniversary is on my birthday..."Joe started, "Might I add I'm one heck of a present."

The crowd laugh, Kevin jumping in to talk, "We just wanted to wish our parents a happy marriage, with more years to come. "

"They taught us to aim for a love as real as theirs, and we just wanted to say we love you." Nick piped in.

"So, now I present to you... Why am I doing this again? Whatever... the Gray Brothers, plus the Bonus Gray! That's me by the way. In a performance dedicated to our parents," Frankie announced.

The crowd laughed at his antics, Kevin and Nick had a guitar in hand, strumming the melody as Joe took center stage.

"Hello Beautiful, how's its going, I hear its wonderful in California, I've been missing you... it's true..." Nick voice sang, a voice so pure sending chills down my very spine.

"But tonight, I'm going to fly..... yeah tonight.... I'm going to fly....." Joe voice echoed through the microphone, "Cause I come across the world and see everything and never be satisfied If I couldn't see those eyes...."

"Hello beautiful, it's been long time, since my phone rung you been on that line, I've been missing you... it's true," Nick turned his eyes, locking with mine, the words slipping through his lips.

"But tonight, I'm going to fly... yeah tonight... I'm going to fly... oh yeahhh... Cause I can come across the world and see everything and never be satisfied..." Joe's voice carrying through the crowd.

All four voices sang together, "If I couldn't see those eyes..."

The crowd erupted into applause. Breaking the gaze with Nick, I turned and watched Denise and Kevin Sr. blow out the candles on the cake. Denise's eyes filled with tears, the tears of joy of spending a fulfilling life with her husband by her side. Four boys to symbolize the love of their marriage. In that moment, I knew that I would never get that opportunity. Each day was closing in, and soon enough, I would have to leave all of this behind. Wrapped up in my thoughts, I hadn't even realized the tears forming in my eyes before the thick droplet slid down the side of my face. A trail ending before the moisture absorbed away.

I slowly excused myself from the crowd, heading back through the French glass doors, walking straight for the bathroom. The tears a never ending waterfall. I pushed opened the bathroom door, shutting it behind as I flicked on the lights. Gazing at the reflection glowering back at me. My face was thin, the already pale color of my face slowly fading away with each passing day. My vision blurred from the tears forming once again. And just like my tears, I would soon fade away. Imprinting a part of me onto the lives of those around me. Affecting them with whatever time I had left before I would leave this world. Heading towards the darkness of another place. I would never know until the time came. I knew that I needed to tell him, the one person that meant the most to me. But sometimes admitting it only made it feel every bit real. Sometimes living in denial eased the pain, allowing each passing day to pass me by, protecting those around me. But I couldn't run from this. I couldn't pretend that the end wasn't closing in. I could feel it in each and every particle in my body that time was my enemy. I wouldn't have enough time to do all the things I wanted to achieve. To accomplish and to impact the people around me. I had so little time and the list was only growing each and every day. But I knew I couldn't do this on my own, I knew I needed him and as selfish as it may be, I knew I couldn't give him up again. Its just, time will not wait for no one....

**Chapter Nine**

**Spare Her Soul**

**Miley's POV**

The faint knocking of the door, brought me back to reality.

"Miley are you in there? It's Nick." His voice came, muffled, through the door.

Gaining my composure, I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

Pushing myself off the ground, I turned the knob on the faucet, letting the warm water run down the drain. I brought a handful of water upward, allowing the warm water to hit my face. Shutting off the water, my hands found the towel beside me, wiping it dry. Grabbing the paper towel, I wiped my face dry, glancing once more at the mirror before I pushed opened the door, turning off the lights.

Nick was standing beside the door, his eyes turned and faced me. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, giving him a weak smile. "I'm fine, sorry about that."

He nodded, his hand carrying two plates, each with a generous amount of chocolate cake placed in the center, handing me a slice.

I took the plate he offered, "Thanks... don't forget to adjust your omnipod."

He looked at me, grinning. "Yes mother. Do you want to go up to my old room?"

I nodded, "sure." Following him up the stairs and down the hallway, he pushed the door open before flicking on the light. The room was exactly the same. The royal blue walls, the dark wooden sleigh bed pushed against the far wall, the cluttered messed on the floor. He walked over to the desk, sitting down into the chair while I settled myself onto the bed, tucking my legs underneath me.

"It's exactly the same," I said out loud, spooning a bite of the cake to my mouth.

He nodded, grinning, "Yeah, I loved this room."

I smiled watching him, spooning a mouthful into his mouth, a trail of chocolate crumbs on the side of his lips. I grinned.

"What?" He asked.

I pushed myself to my feet, walking slowly towards him,. My hand came out, brushing against his face before my fingers rubbed away the crumbs, "You have crumbs all over your face."

He let out a chuckle, shrugging, "What can I say, I'll always be a kid at heart."

My eyes locked with his and he immediately stop laughing. My eyes mentally imprinted his face into the back of my mind. The soft curls of his hair frame his face, the way his eyebrows arched, the smooth point of his nose, the shape of his big brown eyes, the way his lips curved into a smile. My eyes ran across his handsome face, my finger tracing little circles across the hollow of his check before I lent down, placing my lips against the side of his face. The immediate sparks that touched between where our skin came into contact pulled me back. His eyes watched me, setting down the cake, his hands made there way to my side, pulling me down into his lap. My arms rested onto his neck, the distance between our face were mere inches away. His face slowly inched forward, slowly closing the gap between our lips, the fine line that traced around his lips. My eyes fluttered close, I could feel his hot breath hitting against my lips. His hand brushing against my cheek before they rested softly against them, tracing small circles. His hand titled my head, giving him clear access to my lips, almost closing the final distances between his lips and mine.... The door swung open, sending me backwards, towards the bed.

Our eyes turned towards the doorway, revealing Frankie's grinning face, "Oops, sorry..."

I turned over facing Nick, his eyes glaring at Frankie. My head swiveled back to Frankie, his bright brown eyes wide. "It's ok, Frankie, what's up?" I asked softly, patting the seat beside me on the bed.

"Well Joe is opening present, so mom told me to go find you guys." He answered sitting down beside me.

I smiled, running my fingers through his brown curly locks, "Well we better get down there. Don't want to keep Joey waiting for his presents now do we?"

He nodded, pushing himself off the bed before running down the stairs. I glanced up at Nick, his eyes watching me, a frown on his face. I gave him a meek smile and he soon returned one. Pushing himself out of the chair, he placed a hand out in front of me. Placing my hand in his, he helped me up before we walked quietly down the stairs and into the den. We took a seat on the a cushioned chair, Nick pulled me into his lap as we watched Joe open present after present. Finally Joe's hands landed on mine, a bright red wrapped present with a black bow. A white envelope in my handwriting, scrawled with his name.

He glanced over at me grinning, before pulling open the card.

"Dear Joey,

I hope you have a wonderful 30th birthday, and many more to come. Don't feel discourage that you are pushing thirty and are still single. I'm sure Katy would make a wonderful addition to your family. My votes on her, so you take care of her you hear? You break her heart, I'll break your leg or an arm. Depends on what you do. I love you big brother, I hope you have a wonderful birthday and thank you for everything you have done. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for your pushing. Love you, Miley" He read out loud. The room busted out into laughter, my eyes turning to lock on Katy who was a bright red. Her eyes met mine, a scowl formed onto her face until it was replaced with a smile, laughter seeping through her lips.

Joe pulled opened the wrapping paper, opening the box before his hand landed onto a leather binding. He flipped it open, turning to look at me, a grin appeared across his face. In his hand he held a scrapbook of all our memories. In the corner of the back page, in my loopy cursive, the words were simple and they simply read:

"I wanted to create something for you that you would appreciate. In this album is all of our memories so you won't forget about me. xox Miley"

His eyes rimmed with tears as he read the last line. He walked over to me, pulling me out of Nick's lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head against my shoulder, and in those words, he whispered simply, "I couldn't even if I tried."

I smiled, "I love you Joseph Adam Gray, don't you forget it."

He nodded, releasing me from his grip, wiping away a stray tear. I smiled before settling back into Nick's lap, his arms wrapping back around my waist before he leaned into my ear, "What was that all about?"

I frowned, "You will find out in good time..."

Nick's hand found mine, squeezing it tightly for a few seconds before releasing the grip. I shifted before turning to face him, leaning in to place a kiss on his forehead. I then turned my attention back to Joe, watching as he moved on with the presents in front of him.

**--------------**

**Nick's POV**

After clearing away the messy wrapping paper, I stood up with Miley, exchanging goodbyes with everyone in the room. I watched as Joe held her in his arms once more, whispering something into her ear before she nodded, a frown on her face. He glanced up meeting my watching eye before he gave me a weak smile. Miley turned around, walking towards me, her frown replaced with a smile.

"Hey you, ready to go?" She asked, her voice cheerful.

I nodded, grabbing her hand, "Let's get out of here."

We slowly made our way to the car, each step she took with a little extra skip, her hair billowing out behind her, laughing.

"So do you maybe want to take a walk on the beach with me when we get back to my place? Unless you have something to do." She asked, turning and facing me.

I nodded, "That sounds fun, sure why not."

I drove her home, parking directly behind her car. Sliding out of the car, we made our way to her front door. She pushed opened the door, turning on the bright lights. I followed her outback as she led me through the back door, turning on the kitchen light along the way. She ran down the steps, the ocean breeze blowing her hair. Her small frame taking each step closer to the sandy shore. She turned and faced me, grabbing my hand as she laced her fingers through mine, tugging me towards the cold ocean water. She kicked off her shoes, allowing the grainy texture to dig in against the toes, her feet pressing into the wet sand, creating little footprints against the shore. Her contagious laughter enveloping me as she spun me around and around.

"I just feel so free..." She said out loud, grinning. Her lips contouring into a smile.

I smiled, watching her spin in circles, releasing all the excessive energy she had inside her. Her dress twirling out beneath her, her arms flung out, the air lifting them.

I finally caught her wrist, my hand grasping around it, tugging her towards me, pulling her into my arms. The dark sky around her was glowing with a million beaming little stars. The bright florescent moon reflecting onto the ocean water as I held my world in my arms. She smiled gazing up into my eyes as I got lost in her bright blue eyes. Even in the darkness I could make every little detail in her flawless face. Her arms snaked around my neck, my hands resting on her hips as I pulled her closer, no space between our bodies. My heart pulsing rhythmically, frantically out of my chest, my eyes watching her expression.

She smiled and I quickly returned one, resting my forehead against her. Our lips inches apart from each other before I took the dive. Pressing my lips hard against her, meeting her willingly lips as they pressed back. A smile forming across our lips as I pulled back, my eyes locking with hers. Finding my voice, I allowed the words I had waited for so long to say slip from my lips.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Miley." I said out loud my voice soft, just above a whisper.

Her face distorted into a frown before she pulled away from my grasp, tears streaming down her eyes as she took steps back.

"I'm so sorry... but we can't. You can't" Her voice filled with fear, her eyes pouring out the salty tears that ran down the side of her face.

My heart broke into a million pieces, her words cutting deep into me, slicing cuts into my heart, her words like a weapon.

"What do you mean we can't Miley? I love you." My voice shook as I tried to find my composure.

She glanced down at the sand beneath us, thick droplets falling from my eyes. The layer of hot tears blurring my vision of the girl that stood in front of me, barely making out the details across her delicate face.

"I just can't Nick. We just can't, I'm sorry..." Miley's voice trailing. She spoke so soft, she was barely heard.

I took the steps forward, placing my hand onto the side of her face as I slowly titled her head upward. Her eyes met mine before I found my voice, finding the confidence that was seconds ago pushed out the door.

"Tell me you don't love me. Because I can see it right now. Your eyes give you away Miley." The tears pouring hard against my face.

Her eyes were glistened with tears, her face contorted into a scowl, her eyes hard, piercing a hole through me.

"That's the thing NICK, I LOVE YOU! I want to be with you, but I can't. It's too late." she shouted.

I looked at her, my eyes spilling with tears, falling down the endless waterfall before my voice pleaded out to the girl in front of me. The girl that I loved, and I couldn't lose, "How can it be too late when you wont give it a chance?"

The tears fell from her eyes as she spoke into the darkness. The words so simple and in four words alone, my world came tumbling down, "Because I have Leukemia."

And just when you thought life couldn't be as cruel, they throw the biggest hurdle at you of all. The hurdle that puts all the other tests to shame. In that instant, everything was lost. No words, no tears, just silence, separating us from the greatest hurdle of all. Here I was faced with the cold hard truth. Only to find out that even to the best of my abilities, nothing could even amount to the pain and hardship we would endure after this. And so I did the one thing I could do. I wrapped my arms around Miley's tiny body, pulling her hard against my chest. Her face buried into my chest as the hot tears poured down, seeping through the cotton shirt. I held her in my arms, holding onto my world for dear life in hopes of finding a solution, finding a cure. Only praying to god that this wasn't the end. That this wasn't where it led to, losing her after losing her once before. I just needed her more than life itself, and in that instant, I asked god for something so selfish. I prayed that he would spare her life and take mine instead. Because living in a world without Miley, wasn't a life to live at all and only god could determine that fate.

**Chapter Ten**

**I Was Free**

**Nick's POV**

Closing the door behind me after making sure Miley's head was resting beneath the covers, I slowly walked out the door. I padded down the wooden steps, sliding the keys into my pocket before making my way out the front door, locking it behind me. I ran down across the cement path, walking straight towards my white car, sliding in. Resting my head against the steering wheel, the tears pouring down my face, taking in everything that has happen. Life just didn't make sense anymore. I couldn't find the will to live if it meant a life without Miley. Not now, not ever, I needed her. I couldn't go through the pain again.

Sliding the key into the ignition, I wiped away the fallen tears, pulling out of the driveway. I sped down the expressway, maneuvering the car safely through sparse traffic until I pulled the car to a stop against the sidewalk. Locking the door behind me, I ran across the manicured lawn, my hands balled into a fist,as I pounded against the wooden doors. It was three o' clock in the morning, I knew he was asleep but I didn't care. I needed him. The shuffling of movement behind the door got closer and closer. The bright lights flicked on, pouring through the glass window before the door swung opened.

A tired looking Joe stood in front of the door, the light pouring out from behind him, rubbing his tired eyes. He looked at me, noticing the redness in my eyes before he pulled me into his arms.

"She told me..." I managed to choke out.

Joe closed the door behind us, leading me into the dimly lit living room. the hall light was the only light source to the entire room. I sat on the leather couch, allowing my weight to sink into the cushion. Joe sat next to me, watching me break down into tears.

"Nick..." Joe voice said softly.

I shook my head, "She only has a few more months Joe. It's not fair. All these years she left and when she comes back into my life and things slowly fall together into play, she only has a few more months."

"Nick, if you know that she has only a few more months embrace it, accept it, and allow her to live these last few months at peace. She needs you..." Joe replied, trying his best to comfort his brother.

"I can't live without her Joe. I lost her once, and it's not fair. How can they just take her away..." The tears poured faster and harder down his face.

Joe shifted his weight, lifting Nick's head to meet his eyes before he asked him, " Do you love her?"

I nodded, "of course I love her."

"You love her so go fight for her. Don't give up. You gave up the first time and look, it brought you back to this moment. It's destiny, it's your destiny just like it's her destiny to bring hope into the world." Joe shouted.

The tears built in my eyes as I listened to Joe's words, "But Joe... she won't be here anymore... How can I live a life knowing that she would be gone forever?"

Joe frowned, the line contorted, "You learn to accept it. You learn to live with it. You just learn to appreciate the time you have left with her. She wants to live the rest of her life Nick, and she wants to do that with you. She is giving you the opportunity this time. The first time before she shunned the world out, and for the first time, she is breaking down those walls and just letting you in. Appreciate that. Live for that. Accept that. Because deep down, she is probably hurting the most. She is losing you too Nick. She gave up once before and I know it turned out to be one of her biggest regret. Don't make her regret letting you in."

I let the tears fall from my eyes, Joe arms wrapped around my shoulder as he listened to me cry, the tears falling like a never ending river. Sometimes life has a crazy way of making you appreciate the moments you have in front of you, and that's what I needed to do. I needed to embrace that fact that the time I have left is meant to be cherish.

**--------------**

**Miley's POV**

My eyes fluttered open, the dark room around me coming into focus before I glanced over at the clock; 4:30. Perfect I thought, I had exactly one and a half hour of sleep. Pushing myself out beneath the covers, I walked over to the closet, pulling on a gray hooded sweatshirt. The cotton material fitted loose against my body, the sleeves long. I trotted down the set of stairs, the sound of the doorbell distracting my attention.

I walked slowly over to the door, glancing through the small peephole before pulling the door open. Nick stood behind the doors, his eyes red.

"Nick..."I started softly, my eyes cast onto his frazzled looked.

He walked over to me, letting himself in, wrapping his arms around my waist. Pulling me closer to him before his lips landed against mine, the sparks that hit where our skin came into contact.

Pressing my lips harder against his, I snaked my arms around his neck before pulling apart for air.

I smiled, "What was that for?"

He grinned, "I'm sorry that you didn't feel like you could come to me the first time. But I'm glad that you are letting me in now. I love you Miley. I always had, I always will."

His eyes locked with mine, "I love you too Nicky..."

He pulled me back into his arms as I rested my head against his shoulder, wet tears ran down the side of my face. In that moment, I just didn't want to let go.

**----------------**

**A Few Days Later**

**----------------**

**Still Miley's POV**

I sat alone, my legs pulled up against my chest, my head rested against the cushioned seat. The blue walls bringing, yet another calming moment. The front door pushed opened, the footsteps trotting across the hard wooden floors before turning through the doorway. Her long brown hair swept neatly behind her, a stray strand framed her face.

"Hey Miles," Katy voice greeted.

I turned smiling at the girl standing in my doorway, her beauty radiating through the room with each step she took. Her body easing into the cushion seat.

"Hey Katy," I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, placing a gentle hand onto my shoulder.

I grinned, replying, "I'm a little tired... I haven't been able to sleep much."

Katy nodded, a frown appeared across her face. Her voice filled with caution, "Miley...?"

I turned my head facing her, "Yeah...?"

"Are you scared?"

I smiled, shaking my head, "I learned to embrace it. This is my fate, my destiny... I had my time and this is what god wanted."

She shook her head, the tears jostling down her snow white skin, "Why are you giving up Miley? I can't lose you, the boys can't lose you either. We love you..."

I shook my head, all hope was lost, "What's the point of fighting it? I went through it before. I saw my mom fight it and they said she would make it, but she is gone. I was given my second chance, but it wasn't meant to be. Don't you understand that? That I can't fight anymore... That holding on will only bring on the pain."

Katy's eyes were wide with tears, they slowly cascaded down. Her lips were a silky red contrasting between her flawless skin, the words slipping through her lips. Her answer so simple, "Maybe life is about holding on even when life gets tough. Sometimes we all have to face our biggest fear. Just to know that we could do it."

I shook my head, "Katy, there is no longer a fear... I only accepted the future at hand. It isn't about giving up, but realizing that my time here is done... There is nothing left for me to do... I just want to live my life."

The brown glow her eyes reflected behind the tears showed such hurt. The pain surpassing through the layers of strength that she had shown over the years. She nodded, in agreement. Accepting, would be the first step.

I brought my fragile hand up, brushing across her smooth skin, tracing the lines in each details of her face, the way her face was shaped. Making memories of those who have affected my life before the tears fell down my eyes, "Katy, you are going to do wonders with the world. You'll make Joe a proud husband one day."

She smiled, her hand landing onto mine. "You are my best friend Miley. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me. For believing in me, even when everyone had turned away."

I smiled weakly, "Some of the greatest lessons I have learned was to never preconceive. There is always more than what meets the eye. From day one I saw potential. Maybe it was from your friendship. But I had always expected great things from you. Thank you for being by my side when I needed you the most, for allowing me to let you in."

"I'll be here for you until the end..." Katy said softly, her voice soft.

I nodded, "Katy..."

"Yeah Miley?" she asked.

"Promise to never forget about me?" It wasn't a demand, it was just a request. A simple request to never be forgotten by the people you could never forget.

"I couldn't even if I tried. I'm sure every time I'll look into the eyes of Nick, I'll see the love he has for you, replaying over and over in a scene. You will forever be a part of our lives." Katy replied, her voice sincere.

"Please help him... when I'm gone... help him find love again... " My voice pleaded.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around me. Her warmth radiating between our skins. I was leaving behind so much more than a life. I was leaving the people that mattered most to me behind.

**----------------**

**Four More Months**

**-----------------**

**Nick's POV**

"Miles, let's go before we are late!" I called out from the stairs.

Silence.

"Miles? Are you up there?" my voice filled with panic as I tore up the stairs, pushing open the double doors that led to her bedroom. Empty. I heard shuffling in the bathroom, my feet pounding across the floor. Pushing open the bathroom door, I found Miley, on the ground. Her frail body could hardly support her, tears streaming down her face from the pain that she was feeling, with each movement she made.

"Miley..." My voice called out softly, trailing out until it was barely audible.

She turned her head, locking her eyes with me before she broke out into a frantic sob, willing herself to get off the ground. Her hands grasping onto the counter for support. I quickly made my way over to her, wrapping my arms around her tiny body, allowing her to rest her weight against me. The tears streaming down her beautiful face. She was helpless, she never wanted to admit the pain she was enduring. She tried so hard to put on this front to protect those around her.

"Miley, baby, are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded her head, her voice was barely heard behind the feeble attempt to suppress the sobs. "I'm fine, I just fell."

I glanced down at the large welts of bruises across her arms and legs, patches of discolored skin in ranges of shades from blue to purple. I ran my fingers lightly across the surface, the tears filling my eyes as I watched her face, the discomfort, the pain she was feeling.

"Maybe we should save today for another day... You should be in bed. I'm sure everyone will understand Miley..."I suggested.

She shook her head, "I want to go Nick... I'm fine." Her voice pleading with me to just let her be.

Nodding, I said softly, "Please just let me help you then."

She gave me a meek smile, nodding.

I helped her into the bedroom, easing her into a chair before I made my way over to the closet, picking up the outfit she had hung onto the door. Helping her into the satin material as she slid out of her clothes. Exposing her skin, the pale white. Easing her into the silk dress, allowing the material to conform to her body. I handed her the cashmere cardigan as she covered her shoulders and arms.

She slowly stood up, my arms wrapped around her. Her arms held onto me as I helped her down the stairs.

**----------------**

**Miley's POV**

Nick pulled into the long driveway, parking his car beside Joe's. He walked over helping me out of the car. His hands held out as I grasped my fingers around his, lacing them together. He closed the door behind, holding on to my hand as we made our way to the front door, ringing the doorbell. The door swung open, a smiling Frankie standing behind the door. He shouted, "Miley you are here!" running up to me grabbing me into his arms.

I winced in pain as his arms dug into the bruise. Trying my best to suppressed the pain, I managed to choke out, "Hey Frankster."

Nick looked at my disgruntled expression before stepping in, "What about me Frankie? Don't I get a hello?"

Frankie released his grip, turning to Nick and wrapping his arms around his older brother. I smiled weakly at Nick, silently thanking him.

"Where is everyone?" Nick questioned.

"They are out back. We are all waiting for you, Bri and Kevin have some news." Frankie replied, lacing his hands in mine before tugging for me to follow.

I grinned, holding the little Gray's hand in mine as we made our way towards the back French doors, pushing them open. I followed him all the way down to the back deck where Nick's family were seated. Everyone's eyes landing on us with each step we took. Joe sprang out of his chair, running over to me, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"Miles, you are here!" He grinned.

"Hey Joseph." I smiled.

I turned to Nick's family, greeting everyone one by one, stooping down to hug everyone.

I took the seat that was once occupied by Joe, Nick standing behind me, his hand resting onto my shoulder. I glanced back at him, smiling, a grin appearing across his handsome face.

"Well guys, as you know, Bri and I have been together now for a while and I know it's really early, but..." Kevin started, before he was quickly interrupted.

"I'm pregnant!" Bri shouted out, a huge grin swept across her face.

"Oh my god, that's wonderful. I'm going to be a grandmother," Denise beamed, running up and hugging the happy couple.

"Congratulations son," Kevin Sr. said, placing a firm hand onto his eldest son shoulder.

Joe grin was so wide, his eyes were lit up, "I'm going to be an uncle! The best freaking uncle ever."

"Congrats you guys," Nick said softly, rubbing Bri's nonexistence stomach.

"Another baby?" Frankie finally asked, everyone turning their attention to him.

"Yes Frankie, you are going to be Uncle Frankie," Kevin told Frankie.

"That's cool I guess. Do you know when you are going to pop out that thing?" Frankie asked Bri, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"I'm only 4 months, so 5 more months from now." Bri told the little Gray.

Kevin walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled, grinning, "Congratulations Kevin, you are going to be an amazing father to one lucky little child."

He grinned, "Well you haven't heard the best part," turning his attention to his wife, "Bri and I were wondering if maybe you'll be this child's godmother."

The tears swelled up into my eyes, glancing over at Nick's and Joe's face, who both wore frowns before I slowly pushed myself out of the chair, "I'm so sorry Kevin, but I can't...." And with all my strength that I could muster, I walked past the couple, heading back into the house. The tears falling harder and harder with each breath I took. Closing the door behind me, I flicked on the lights in the bathroom. I sat onto the lid of the toilet, allowing the sobs to talk over my tiny frame, everything building up. The images of the happy couple's face as they contorted into a frown, by my words broke my heart. I wished I could be there, I wish I could live until the birth and to watch the little child that Bri and Kevin were going to bring into this world grow up. But I couldn't. I was running out of time. Life wasn't fair and as much as I wanted to be a part of their lives, I just couldn't. My thoughts raced back and forth, replaying the past 2 months. the tears only falling harder and the sudden warmth of ease rushed through my body. The calming sensation that allowed me to free myself from the pain. And just like that, my world went blank the darkness taking over. The shouting and tears, the banging against the door fading away. My eyes fluttered close as I collapsed against the hardwood bathroom floor. And in that instant, I was free.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Losing Hope**

**Miley's POV**

_My eyes fluttered opened, the green fields surrounding me. My eyes roaming around my surrounding. Finding my voice, I shouted out into the distances, "Where am I?"_

_Off into the distance my eyes landed onto the familiar brunette, someone much older, and yet, her beauty radiated through the open fields. Her blue eyes landed onto me before a grin appeared across her face._

_"Baby Girl, is that you?" Her voice held a southern twang. _

_"Momma?" I shouted, running towards her. The light breeze pushing behind me, her arms opened wide._

_"My baby girl, look at you." Her voice was gentle, her eyes settling onto the girl in front of her._

_"Mom, I missed you so much.... where am I? Am I in heaven?" My voice made out, the tears falling from my eyes._

_She shook her head, "No you are not in heaven, not yet... it's not your time yet..."_

_I nodded, "Momma, everyone missed you so much..."_

_She smiled, nodding, "I know baby girl, but we are not hear to talk about me. We are here to talk about you... Baby Girl, look how you have grown."_

_I smiled, glancing down. The satin dress clinging to my body, the ends billowing our as I twirled across the green fields. _

_She smiled, watching me before she said softly, "You will need to go back soon Baby Girl."_

_My eyes filled with tears, watching the women sitting in front of me, "Will I see you again?"_

_She nodded, "You already do see me Baby Girl, in your dreams. When you need that extra push of courage, I'm with you each and every day... you can't give up... Daddy needs you... Nick needs you..."_

_The tears ran down the side of my face, each wet tears forming at the edge of my eyes, overfilling before they fell down. "But I need you..."_

_She nodded, "But you have me, and baby girl don't be silly. We will see each other again, one day..."_

_Her voice slowly trailed into the distance, everything around me blurring, "Momma, don't go, not yet...."_

_Her voice filled the air, "I'll see you again... soon... Now go..."_

_And just like that the world around me went white._

**Nick's POV**

My hands grazed against Miley's, the white room around us was bare, the faint sound the machine humming. I watched Miley's fragile body rise and fall, the peaks of her chest moving slowly with each breath she took. The tears slowly trickled down the side of my face as I watched her lying there helplessly. The room was quiet, Joe sat against the far wall glancing out the window, the sky was dark. Kevin and Bri sat on the couch, Bri's hand resting on Kevin's shoulder, her face was motionless. Kevin's face was buried into his palms. I could see the trail of tears running down his arms. My parents stood up against the wall, Frankie clung onto my mothers waist, burying his face into her side. My father rested his arms around my mother's shoulder, her eyes red from the tears.

The faint knocking filled the room, taking over the silence. the door pushed opened. In walked the man, his eyes red with tears, his face breaking. "How is she?" His voice frantic.

His eyes turned over to Miley's body, her gaunt body lying lifelessly against the white cotton sheets. His eyes trailed with tears as he walked over to the opposite side of Miley, grasping her hand in his. Taken back by the cool touch, her body cold. I watched the man in front of my eyes, broken apart as he watched his daughter lying there, in front of him.

We stayed there by her side through the night, through each passing day to come. Even as the days passed, I never left her side. My mother pleaded with me to just go home and rest. My health was at stake, but I couldn't bring myself to leave Miley's side. I couldn't leave my world lying alone in a hospital bed. Days turned into weeks, and slowly, one by one, everyone began to lose some sort of hope. I watched the people around me, changing slowly before my eyes. We all needed MIley.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Weeks Later**

**Miley's POV**

My eyes fluttered open, the bright sunlight pouring through the window, the white walls surrounding me. My eyes roamed the white room before landing on the figure sitting beside me. His head rested on the bed, his eyes closed, his hands grasp firmly around mine. I could just make out his curls as a smile appearing across my face. My eyes landed on the monitor beside me, the faint humming sound, the screen moving evenly as the lines recreated my steady heart beat.

I squeezed his hand gently, stirring Nick awake. His eyes landed on mine before they widen, "Miley you are awake."

I smiled, nodding as I let out a soft chuckle, "You look horrible."

He glanced down at his wrinkled shirt, grinning, "I didn't want to leave your side... how do you feel?"

"Tired, what happened?" I asked softly.

His eyes locked with mine, they widen, "You don't remember?"

I shook my head. "I remember running to the bathroom and then everything just went black..."

"I wasn't sure, I was banging against the door, but you didn't answer. When we finally got the door open, you were on the ground... I kinda lost it then.... Joe immediately took you to the hospital, Kevin following with Bri close behind... my parents with Frankie. They all know... I'm sorry...." His voice so sad, "You dad was just here, he just stepped outside."

I nodded, "How are they?"

He frowned, "Confused. Kevin and Frankie are taking it the hardest..."

The tears slowly poured down the side of my face, "And what about you... are you ok?"

He glanced up, his eyes locking with mine, leaning over, pressing his lips against mine. "I'm trying... I was so scared... I didn't know what to do..."

My hand brushed across his, my fingertips brushing across the cool metal that was set on his finger. "I'm sorry I scared you..."

He shook his head, "I'm just happy to see you are awake, everyone will be happy to see that you are awake..."

I smiled, "I love you... you know that?"

He smiled, nodding, "I love you too Mi."

**--------------**

**No One's POV**

A few days later Miley was released from the hospital after heated arguments and a lot of tears. She left the hospital, Nick at her side. He led her over to his car, helping her fragile frame into the car. She had regained much of her lost strength at the visit to the hospital.

**Nick's POV**

I guided her into the car, slamming the door shut. I slid into the driver side, closing the door behind me, pulling out of the parking spot. I glanced over watching Miley sitting quietly, leaning into the passenger door. Her face was tired, her body eased back against the leather seat.

"Miley..." my voice soft, pleading.

"Please Nick, don't start. Just take me home." She retorted, her eyes fixated on the window as the view passed by.

I drove down the expressway, speeding through the LA traffic, maneuvering the car around in silence. I pulled the car behind her white SUV that sat on top the asphalt driveway. I turned to face her, her eyes were glistening with tears before she spoke, "thank you for the ride."

I nodded, "I love you Miley..."

The tears fell down her face, thick droplets forming, "I'm so sorry..." Her voice cracking before she broke out into a full on sob.

I wrapped my arms around her over the console separating us, pulling her up against my arms to the best of my abilities. I ran my fingers, soothing her as best as I could manage. My fingers ran through her long locks of brown hair. Her tears seeping into my shirt, the hot salty tears, were quickly absorbed by the cotton fabric.

Her voice was so soft, barely heard. But her words were simple, "I just can't... I can't go through it again... I'm sorry."

I nodded, "I love you baby, and I want you to be happy. If this is your decision, I can't stop you."

The tears falling, "I love you Nick."

"I love you too Miley," my voice called out, the tears taking over as I held her in my arms. Letting the tears fall freely as we held each other. Embracing the time we had left, accepting her decision together. She made her choice and I promised to stay by her side. Through every decision she made, to support her. And though each day was closing in, I need to cherish it, to embrace the time we had left together.

**-------------**

**more months**

**--------------**

**Miley's POV**

The horizon was easing in, the bright amber glow setting into the sky, the ocean water rippling onto the shore. I pulled the sweater wrapped around my body tighter, the cool breeze the currents were blowing lightly against my skin giving me chills. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer into his arms, my head resting against his broad shoulders. My eyes glanced up locking with the vibrant brown, his grin smiling down at me revealing the row of perfect white teeth. He placed his hand in mine, entwining our fingers as one before lightly squeezing, releasing the warmth between our two hands. I leaned up, pressing my lips softly against his flushed cheeks. The chisel features of his handsome face, his brown curls billowing around in the wind. It was moments like this that made me feel complete, watching sunrise with Nick's body pressed against mine. Our bodies as one. Each passing day, just made life worth living by his side.

"I love you," I said softly, turning to face him.

He smiled, "I love you too Mi."

I grinned, "Can we do something today?"

He nodded, "What did you want to do?"

"I dunno something crazy, something unexpected... something that will shock the world." I said out loud laughing.

His face lit up with a grin before he looked deeply into my eyes. His hand broke our grasp before he slowly laid out my palm in front of his face. He dug into his pocket before setting it into my hand, closing my palm. The cold hard metal object wrapped in my palm, was cool. My fingers unraveled before my eyes landed onto the tiny ring, the platinum band was set with three diamonds, rectangle cut, catching the light. The inner rim was engraved, the words read simply, 'wait for me in eternity' He smiled, saying with ease, "Let's get married."

**This chapter is RATED: M**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**And Under the Rain, We Would Face it Together**

**No one's POV**

The long beach sand was lightly dusted with the ivory rose petals scattered across the grainy sand. Rows of white chairs, decked on both sides, the path leading down the aisle was don with a white gazebo, strings of rose garland, strung through the white terrace. There at the end stood the four proud brothers, standing and waiting to support each other. Each sporting a crisp black tux, a sea foam green satin tie wrapped neatly around there necks. The perfect compliment of class and style. Slowly emerging down the aisle, one by one, Katy, Bri, and Noah gracefully walked down the long aisle in matching satin dresses, the bright green color hinted with a touch of blue. Each carrying a bouquet of ivory roses that was picked to perfection.

The piano playing in the background picked up as the surrounding guests stood up, eyes on the bride as she slowly walked down the aisle. Her was glowing, her smile hitting against the bright sunlight. Her long satin gown fitted her natural curves, the long silk train trailed behind her. The long veil that cover her face, as her proud father walked his daughter down the aisle, ready to give her away to the man she loved.

The tears glistening in the eyes of their friends and family, the tears filling to the brim in Nick's eyes causing his big brown eyes to glow behind a layer of tears. The color hinted with a touch of honey, soft and kind. Miley's eyes grazed with the tears, the bright blue orbs were perfection. Her long brown curls billowed against the ocean breeze with each step she took before she reach the end. Standing side by side, she gave her father one last goodbye as his little girl. Billy Ray placed Miley's delicate hand in Nick's as he led her to the alter. The tears brimming in not only Billy Ray's eyes, but Nick's parents who stood proudly, watching the second youngest son taking on a new journey. Tears of joy in each and everyone eyes to come together to share a love that was real, a love that had been tested through out there years and in one final act, nothing could possibly tear them down.

Nick's eyes stayed fixated on Miley, likewise for her. There gazed filled with such passion and love, the smiles that kissed both their faces as they said "I do." And with a single kiss that sealed the momentous occasion that would forever mark forever, life finally made sense. No longer thinking pass the future or living in the past, they decided to cherish each living day left, embracing the time they had together. Where love was real. And as the night took over the Californian skies, under the twinkling stars, they danced to the music that led their hearts to each other. Never once leaving her side through the night and as the day finally came to an end, he led his wife down the long path before carrying her over the threshold to share a life together, whether it was here on earth or in eternity.

The moon beamed across the midnight sky before they proved their love; surrendering there virtue and proclaiming a love in a single act where they gave up their hearts, bodies, and souls. Even in the darkness as the sweat clung to their bodies, the glow of their eyes locked on another as they whispered the three little words that meant it all. I... Love... You... there love was undeniable.

**More Months Left**

**Miley's POV**

Our bodies laid side by side, his arms wrapped against my waist, his curls falling against his eyes as he slept. The sound of his light breathing, his chest slowly rising and falling. My head pressed against his strong bare chest, my hand lighting grazing across the smooth skin, the sunlight catching the two platinum bands that adorned my finger. I glanced down grinning, my fingers running across the chain hung around Nick's neck. My purity ring hanging from a chain. My hand pressed against the metal band hanging loosely around my neck, running my fingers across the smooth texture of the cool metal's surface.

Letting the metal ring drop, I smiled as I watched Nick sleeping beside me, his eyes close shut, his bed of curls resting against the pillow. The soft snore of his breath. His lips quivering as he pulled me closer, easing himself more into the bed. I shifted out of his grasp, placing a gentle kiss onto his forehead before placing the blanket over his body. I pushed myself off the bed, the cool air hitting against my naked body. Slipping on Nick's boxer that was scattered across the floor before slipping on a loose T-shirt. I padded across the wooden floors, making my way over the landing, pushing opened the third door. I glanced around the room, immerse myself in the plaque that hung onto the world. Picking up a wooden guitar off the stand, easing into the large cushion chair before strumming the strings, the soft melody filling the quaint house.

_these four walls_

_they whisper to me_

_they know a secret_

_I knew they would not keep_

_it didn't take long for the room to fill_

_with dust_

_and these four walls_

_came down around us_

_must been something sent me out of my head_

_with the words so radical_

_and not what I meant_

_and now I wait_

_for a break in the silences_

_cause its all that you left_

_just me and these four walls again_

_its hard now to let be_

_I wont make excuses_

_I made my peace_

_it didn't take long for me to lose the trust_

_cause these four walls were not strong enough_

_must been something sent me out of my head_

_with the words so radical_

_and not what I meant_

_and now I wait_

_for a break in the silences_

_cause its all that you left_

_just me and these four walls again_

_yeah its difficult_

_watching its pain_

_no way its all my fault_

_my mistakes_

_yeah its difficult_

_letting you down_

_no where its my fault_

_your not around_

_must been something sent me out of my head_

_with the words so radical_

_and not what I meant_

_and now I wait_

_for a break in the silences_

_cause its all that you left_

_just me and these four walls again_

_again oohs these four walls again_

The tears slowly poured down the side of my face, the music that would soon be lost. Each day was closing in. I could feel the end coming and there were days when I just wished it was over. My eyes were grazed with a layer of wet tears, the thick droplets hitting against the wooden surface of the guitar, slowly running down. I glanced up, noticing Nick's presence in the doorway, his eyes filled with tears, his naked chest. The cotton sheets wrapped around his waist, trailing behind him, taking each step closer to me, pulling me into his arms. Setting the guitar onto the floor, he held me in his arms allowing the pain to slowly ease away. Rubbing small circles across my back, whispering into my ear the little things that made me whole. I just wished forever didn't have to end.

**------**

**Nick's POV**

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked softly, watching Miley's gazed fixated on the pouring rain. The droplets of water, hitting against the roof, the faint sound of pitter patter.

She glanced up smiling, "Nothing... just watching the rain, it's calming you know..."

I smiled, sitting down beside her, rubbing her back, watching the water falling against the black asphalt streets. The road was clear of traffic down the secluded end of the house, the faint glow of lights glittering outside. The darkness of the sky.

She shifted in the seat, turning to face me, a wide smiled plastered across her face, "Nicky...?"

I smiled, "Yes Mi?"

She stood up, pulling me up from the sofa before she took off running towards the door, pulling it wide open. She tore her way outside, her hand grasp around my wrist as I followed her.

"Miley, we are going to get sick!" I shouted as she tugged me farther, picking up her paced.

"Who cares, come on Nick. It's fun." She shouted, laughing, swirling around. The rain falling down, her shirt drenched with the pouring rain.

"Miley... baby... come on, get inside..." I shouted.

She started running, laughing. Her feet picking up speed as she trotted across the puddle of water, the rain hitting hard against her face. Her laughter and the sound of the raindrops, filling the empty streets. I smiled as I watched her, she was so carefree, living her life.

"Nicky, come run with me." She shouted, the grin she wore across her face, her eyes wide, setting her hand out in front of her.

Placing my hand in hers, our fingers intertwined and then we ran. Down the street, the rain falling down onto us, our skin drench with the raindrops. We were spending our time together, cherishing the moments we had left. Ready to take on the world around us. We were ready to take on whatever life gave us, taking advantages of the time we had left. Because no matter where our lives would lead us, we were together, our hands enclosed around one another. We were going to face tomorrow together.

**--------------**

**Still Nick's POV**

We ran into the house, the water gathering around us onto the hardwood floors. Pulling Miley into my arms, under the glowing lights of the house as I pressed my lips hard against her. Running my hands across her smooth skin, my fingers trailing, lining across her bare arms. Our breaths hitting against one another. Pressing my weight hard against her body, her back hitting the wall as I showered her skin with kisses. Wet kisses over any exposed skin before my fingers trailed to the hem of her shirt, peeling the dripping wet cloth onto the floor. Lavishing her chest with kisses as she moaned out in pleasure. Her hands rubbing across my chest before tearing off my shirt. Her fingers moved across my stomach, her delicate fingers grazing across the bare skin, my breathing hitched. Pushing her weight harder against the wall, her legs wrapping around my waist as our lips found each other once again. Nothing breaking contact, I carried her up the stairs, our lips touching, her legs wrapped tighter around my waist. Pushing the double door open, I threw her down onto the bed before lying down on top of her. Pressing my protrusion against her thighs, my fingers grazing the wet material separating us. Her fingers trailing down to the buckle of my pants, undoing the metal button. Not leaving a single inch of skin without kisses, my lips sucking hard against her neck. My mouth moving openly as my tongue ran across her neck. Leaving my mark.

And in the middle of the night in the darkness, we adorned each other bodies, moan after moan. Her hands clenched around my arms as I pressed myself into her as she called out my name in pleasure. The panting of our breathes as we lost ourselves in passion. The sound of the wooden bed banging against the wall as the windows filled with steams, we made love.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Ready to Fight the Darkness**

**Nick's POV**

"Miley, baby where are you?" I called through the house, setting my things onto the console table, tossing my shoes aside. I shut the door behind me, padding across the wooden floor, the lights were on, making my way towards the kitchen. I glanced over to the den, Miley's brown ringlets were scattered across the cushion pillows, her tiny frame lying against the beige couch. Her shoulders were covered with the blue throw.

She glanced up catching my eyes smiling, "Hey sweetheart, how was work?"

I smiled, walking over to her, sitting down beside her, kissing her lightly/ "Boring, I missed you..."

"I missed you too," She replied smiling, glancing back onto the coffee table. An album laid opened, the pictures were glossy, our faces beaming back at her.

"Are those our pictures?" I asked.

She nodded, "I was bored so I pulled all these album up," pointing to the pile of leather bind albums on the coffee table.

I smiled, rubbing little circles on her back, "Did you eat dinner yet?"

She shook her head, "I'm not really hungry..."

I frowned, "Baby you need to eat. How about I made some tomatoes soup and grill cheese sandwiches?"

"I can do it Nick, you been working all day." pushing her weight off the couch, she walked in front of me.

My hand went catching her wrist, "Baby, it's ok. Let me do it, just relax."

She smiled, "Nick... let me do something... how about you sit with me in the kitchen and we can make them together?"

I smiled, pressing my lips against hers, "Sounds like a plan."

**------------**

**more months**

**------------**

**Miley's POV**

**Thanksgiving**

"Nick, let's get going already..." I called for him, the bathroom door closed.

I was exhausted. My tiny frame was getting weaker and weaker. The white silk cami was loosely fitted onto my body. The cashmere material covering my arms. My hair was pinned back at the crown, the long curls framing my face. I was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a pair of black satin flats on my feet.

Nick walked out of the bathroom door, a towel wrapped around his waist, his curls were half wet half dry, his chest bare.

"Nick, we are going to be late," I pouted, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

He walked over to me, pressing his lips against mine, the towel dropping to the floor as his hands cupped my face. Pulling away he rested his head against mine, "They can wait."

"Nick, get dressed." I whined, pushing him lightly.

He grinned, walking over to the dresser, pulling on a pair of boxer. He finally walked into the closet. I could hear him shuffling around before he reappeared in a clean button up shirt, the cuffs rolled up, sporting a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Mi, does this match?" He asked, walking towards me.

I nodded, "It looks fine, we are going to be late..."

"I'm going, I'm going..." He said running back into the closet.

"Nick, I'm going to wait for you outside in the car. Hurry your butt, your mom is going to be upset if we are late for dinner." I called out before turning on my heel, padding across the wooden floors. I slowly walked down the steps, grabbing my things off the counter along with Nick's car keys. I walked over to the driveway, opening the door before sliding in.

Fifteen minutes later, Nick ran outside over to the car, completely changed in a different shirt, his curls dried before sliding into the car. He turned over to me, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks for waiting hun," He said chuckling.

I smiled, "It took you long enough. We are so late, your mom isn't going to be happy Nicholas."

"Nicholas? Are we pulling out the full name, Destiny Hope?" He retorted.

My face contorted in a grimace at my full name, "Be quiet Nicholas Jerry Gray, and drive."

He smiled, "Anything for you Destiny Hope Gray," placing his hand in mine as we drove over the California streets towards Nick's parents house.

**-----**

**Miley's POV**

We walked through the front door and down the long hallway into the kitchen. Nick never once left my side, his hand resting behind my waist. Walking through the archway, the aroma of food filled the air. The sweet scent of holiday food, that Denise poured herself over to cook, filled the air. The sweet scent of Nick's favorite pumpkin pie was baking in the oven, a mixture of sweet and cinnamon. Bri glanced up catching my eye smiling, walking over slowly wrapping her arms around me. Her waist had slowly diminished and was now replaced with an obvious bump. Everyone eventually greeted one another, making my way through the house as I hugged everyone. Katy's face beamed back at me as she walked in with Joe, his arms wrapped around her. It was a comforting dinner, surrounded by people who loved each other. There was so many things to be thankful for, one of them including the man that sat beside me. His hands grazed against mine as he held it as we said grace. I glanced around the dinner table, feeling the trickle of tear falling from my eyes. The end was coming and it was only a matter of time before I would leave this world behind. The most comforting part of all was knowing that one day, I would see these faces again. Even if it meant a lifetime in eternity.

**------**

**No One's POV**

The rest of the weeks went on, each day passing by. Nick and Miley were taking advantage of the moments they had left. Miley slowly became weaker and weaker causing Nick to finally take the time off from work to be by her side. She was down to the last few days of her life, enjoying the company of the Gray' and her family. Each one spending long amounts of hours with her revisiting old memories and laughing about silly things. Everyone avoided the subject itself, knowing Miley was nearing the end of her life. Every individual acting differently, accepting the future at hand. Katy spent hours by Miley's side, laughing and joking. Joe spent time making new memories, whether it was to crack a joke just to see Miley smile. Briana and Kevin visited often settling into Nick's and Miley's home, exchanging details of their day, daily announcements of new names for the baby. Nick spent his time, holding onto his wife, always by her side, their hands laced together. Denise dropped by frequently with care packages, helping around the house. Frankie held onto his older sister, holding her into his arms as she ran her fingers through his hair. Each day was closing in and it was only a matter of time...

**------**

**Miley's POV**

I glanced up around the room, the wood burning fireplace was decked with garland. The Christmas tree pushed up against the far corner. The large boxes of presents wrapped in vibrant greens and reds sitting neatly at the bottom. The white twinkling lights strung through the pine needle tree. The house was warm and cozy. My fleece pajama pants clung to my hips, the soft cotton tank top revealed my pale shoulders. My hair was pulled back, the loose curls splattered out of the hair tie. The wooden floors were cold as my feet walked across the plank. My body easing into the cloth couch, pulling the chenille blanket over my body.

"Hey baby," Nick greeted as he walked through the doorway. His neck wrapped with a scarf, his hands carrying bags, "I got us food and eggnog."

I smiled, "That sounds great, everything looks great Nick."

"Everyone already agreed to come over tomorrow for Christmas morning, but I thought we could celebrate just the two of us first." He replied, unloading the groceries. I watched as he maneuvered around the kitchen, placing the food away.

"That sounds great, I can't wait to see everyone." I replied, my body was tired, my eyes drooping.

Nick made his way over to me on the couch, his hands carried two mugs of eggnog and a tray of cookies. He set the tray carefully onto the coffee table, sitting down at the edge of the couch, handing me a mug as I slowly pushed myself up, pulling my knees to my chest. My hands grasped around the cold drink, the ceramic cup in my hands before bringing the cup to my lips, allowing the sweet liquid slid down the back of throat.

I brought the cup back down turning to Nick, a huge grin appeared across his face.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

He smiled, bringing his fingers forward to brush lightly across my lips, "You have the drink all over."

I smiled, leaning forward pressing my lips against his, murmuring against his soft lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," He replied, wrapping his arms around me as we sat on the couch. My head rested against his chest, a blanket wrapped around our bodies as we watched the warm amber glow of the flames the fire emanated from the fireplace. His hands ran through the strands of my hair as he sang softly in my ear. My weight pressed against his as my mind was fixated on the words, and slowly my eyes slid closed, slipping into a deep slumber.

**---------**

**Nick's POV**

I woke up the next morning, my arms still wrapped around Miley's tiny frame, the cool draft hitting against my skin. I glanced around the room, finally coming into focus as my eyes landed onto the Christmas tree in the far corner. We had fallen asleep on the couch. Slowly shifting out of Miley's arms, I pushed myself off the couch walking across the wooden floors. The cool planks of wood were cold against my bare feet. Picking up the tray of mugs and cookies, I made my way into the kitchen, setting the dishes into the sink. I turned on the faucet and allowed the warm water to run over the dishes, rinsing them before setting them away into the dishwasher and starting a new load. I walked back over to the den, Miley was still wrapped in the blanket fast asleep, her eyes closed and resting. I lent over pressing my lips against her forehead causing her to stir awake. Her eyes landed on me, a huge grin appeared across her lips.

"Merry Christmas baby," I said softly, "Everyone is going to be here soon, do you want to get up?"

She nodded, her hand grabbing onto the hand I had placed in front of her, her fingers lacing through mine, "Merry Christmas," she said softly.

We made our way up the stairs, pushing through the double doors that led to our room. I walked over to the bathroom and over to the counter, turning on the faucet as I let the water run underneath the fixture. Filling my cup with water as I smeared toothpaste onto the toothbrush. I brushed the soft bristles across my white teeth, glancing up at the mirror. My eyes were tired. Bringing the cup of water to my lips, I gurgled and swished out the water allowing the content to run down the sink. Turning on the water once again, I placed my hands underneath the cool water, splashing the moisture against my face. I wiped the counter dry, walking into the bedroom to find Miley. She had put on a sweatshirt covering her once bared arms, the thick cotton wrapped around her tiny body.

"Are you all done?" She asked.

I nodded as she walked passed me and entered the bathroom. I walked over to the dresser, pulling open the drawer my hands, running across a white T-shirt, throwing the cotton shirt over my toned body. Closing the drawer behind I walked over to the adjoining walk in closet, pushing the door opened as I turned on the lights. The rows of neatly hung clothes lined the walls, my fingers pulled a gray sweatshirt off the wooden hanger, allowing the warm cloth to wrap around my body. I walked back into the bedroom, waiting for Miley as she finished up in the bathroom. She reappeared seconds later, her hair neatly combed and tied up, her face glowing and awake. I smiled as we made our way down the stairs hand in hand.

**-------**

**Miley's POV**

Nick and I hung out in the kitchen, snacking on little snacks when the doorbell rang. I pushed myself off the kitchen stool, making my way to the door. Pulling it open as Nick's family piled into the house, Katy and Bri beside Kevin and Joe. Mr. and Mrs. Gray carried bags of presents. Everyone following inside all each carrying sets of bags containing presents. I showed them over to the den. Kevin and Joe quickly rearranging the presents, setting them underneath the tree as the rest of us took seats on the floor and the couches, circling around the tree. Mrs. Gray passing out the cookies she had baked that we readily accepted, munching on the sweet treats. Nick's hand enclosed around a video camera as he documented the morning, everyone tearing into their presents. Exchanging thank you's and hugs. After the two hours spent opening presents, Denise and Kevin Sr, along with Frankie retreated back to the house.

I quickly stood up kissing them goodbye, giving them my thanks before walking back over to the remaining group. Everyone was seated around the room, laughing and joking. The Christmas spirit filled the air. Nick was cleaning up the kitchen as I sat onto the long black bench pushed against the piano. My eyes roaming around the room, everyone was laughing. Joe was dancing across the wooden floors, his hands tugged onto Katy's thin arms, their bodies swaying to the Christmas music playing in the background. I sat and watched in amusement of my friends and family. Taking in the happy scene, when a gentle hand brought my out of my thoughts. I glanced up my eyes locking with Kevin while he sat down beside me.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" He asked softly.

I smiled, "Good. How are Bri and the baby? She is glowing." My eyes landing onto Bri who sat beside Nick laughing, her hand placed against her protruding stomach.

"She is good," he smiled, before he locked his eyes with mine, "what are you thinking about?"

I shrugged slightly, my shoulder moving up and down before slumping, "Nothing in particular, just about saying goodbye. The time is coming soon..."

He nodded, "are you scared at all?"

I lightly nodded, the tears filling in my eyes, "A little. I'm leaving so much behind... Do you think anyone will remember me?"

He placed a gentle arm onto my shoulder, "Miley, no one could forget you. It's not even possible."

I nodded, "Do you think Nick will be ok?"

He nodded, his eyes filling with tears, "Nick is strong Miley. He loves you, you know this. He could never forget you, but in time I think things will be ok."

The trail of tears fell from my eyes as I glanced up, watching Joe serenading the room. His voice filled each nook and cranny of the airy room, "Sometimes I'm afraid of not knowing what lies in front of me. That everything will fade away and the darkness will take over." My voice was soft, barely audible as I spoke to Kevin.

He pulled me into his arms, whispering softly into my ear, the words were comforting, "Don't be afraid of the darkness Miley. Just remember that their will always be a light at the end of the tunnel."

I nodded, my arms wrapping around Kevin's waist as I allowed the tears to fall freely into his shirt. The tears seeped through the layers of his shirt as he held me in his arms before I whispered softly, "I love you Kevin. I love you and I love Bri. You are going to do an amazing job raising this child. Thank you for everything you have done, for all the things you still do for Nick. Promise me you'll look after him."

He nodded, the tears falling from his eyes, "I promise Miley."

**-----**

**Miley's POV**

And so they spent the night, Kevin and Briana wrapped in each others arms as they sat on the couch. Kevin's hand rested softly across Briana's stomach, rubbing across the protrusion that held his child. Katy and Joe sat on the floor against the far corner, next to the fireplace. The warm glow spreading its heat through the room. I turned and faced Nick, his eyes glistening with tears. My fingers laced through his as I clenched onto his hand, giving it a squeeze. A single tear fell from his eyes as he pressed his lips against my forehead. The tingles radiating around the area of contact his lips had left. Closing my eyes, I laid wrapped in Nick's arm, ready to face the darkness knowing that their would be a light at the end. Wherever the tunnel may lead.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Light at the End of The Tunnel**

**Miley's POV**

The drafty air sent shivers through my body as I glanced around the room, my eyes fluttering into focus as I took in my surrounding. The dark sky outside was faint, the silence of the room around me. Nick's arms were wrapped snugly around my body, pulling me closer into his chest. I listened to his steady breathing, watching the rising and falling of his chest. Each breath he took would soon be replaced with a breath of air he let go. My eyes settled over to the corner, Katy was fast asleep in Joe's arms. His calm face resting against a pillow, his arms dangled onto Katy's tiny waist. Her hands resting onto his chest, her body fitting neatly, curving against his body. Across from Nick and I, Kevin was asleep. His hands placed gently onto Bri's protruding belly, protectively. Both of them fast asleep, their eyes moving rapidly underneath their lids as they dreamed. A smile on their faces as they slept in each others arms.

I shifted slightly, causing Nick to stir awake beside me. His eyes landed on me, locking his gaze, his wide brown orbs. He grinned sheepishly, smiling, "Good morning."

I smiled before replying weakly, "good morning..."

His eyes roamed around the room, landing on the window outside, taking in the darkness. Turning his gaze back over to me, he placed a gentle hand onto my stomach, rubbing it softly, "It's still early, go back to sleep."

I shook my head, pushing myself up, sitting against the edge of the cushion as I turning to face him, "Can we go see the sunrise?"

He smiled nodding, "of course."

I pushed myself off the edge of the couch, placing my hand out in front of Nick, his hands set gently into my palm. Our fingers laced as I ran the tips across the smooth wedding band Nick wore on his hand. I smiled as we walked quietly outside, pass the French doors. Closing the door behind us, we slowly walked up the path, the earth beneath us firm. Finally reaching the magnificent cliff, we sat on the ground against the grainy sand, Nick's arms wrapping around my shoulder as we waited. Letting the silence fill the air, the slow movement of the sun slowly rose into the sky. The bright vivid colors reflecting warmth as it slowly inched its way above the ground. I watched the streaks of reds, oranges, and yellow, the way the sky filled with the warm sun as it hit against the horizon. The light breeze of the rippling water hitting against the shore. Tasting the salty air as it clung against my lips. I felt the faint trickle of tears slowly moving down the side of my face, feeling my body becoming more sluggish by the minute. The color slowly draining from my hands as they latched onto Nick's, hoping to absorbed some of his warmth.

"It's beautiful, Nick... If I could spend forever anyway I wanted, I would want to spend forever in this moment with you." My voice trailed, the words filling the air.

I could see his smile before he replied, his voice tender, "I think this was our destiny. To be in this moment here with you, I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Nick..." my voice said softly, letting it fill the silence between us.

"hmmm...." he murmured into my hair, his lips pressed against the top of my head.

"I love you nick, you will always be in my heart." I slowly said, my voice barely above a whisper.

He ran his hands down the side of my back before I titled my head, facing his lips as he lent down, pressing the his soft full lips against mine. They met in contact, instant tingles ran though our bodies, seeping down to my toes. He pulled away smiling, "I love you too Miley. No matter what happens I will always love you."

I rested my head against his shoulder, my arms snaking around his waist as he ran his hand soothingly through my hair. His finger tips combing through the long waves. I looked up at the bright colors, taking in the last intensity of the golden colors. I closed my eyes as I rested my head against his body, listening to the calming music of the ocean. My mind wandered as I felt the sudden warmth taking over my body. The darkness filling around as I heard the faint words surrounding me, whirling around in my thoughts, filling my mind.

Down the long tunnel, I caught sight of the bright white light. My eyes moving towards the light. The sudden calmness taking over my body.

**Nick's POV**

I sat watching the sunrise, my arms wrapped around Miley's tiny frame, allowing the silence to take over once again. Her arms were wrapped softly around my waist, my fingers moving slowly through her hair. I smiled as I let the ease of sitting beside her take over. I felt the faint trickle of tears, seeping into my shirt.

Her body was cold as she sat silently beside me, "I love you..." I heard her murmur. Her voice was barely audible, her arms dropped lifelessly from my waist, her weight easing into my body. I felt the tears form in my eyes as I realized that time had finally caught up with us.

I glanced down to Miley's calm face, her eyes were closed. My arms dangled around her shoulder as a single tear fell from my eyes. And under the bright sunlight that finally took over the sky, she finally walked towards the darkness. Finally freeing herself from all the pain. And just like her words speaking out into the silence, I said the only thing that ever mattered, "I love you too... I'll see you in eternity."

**------------------------------------**

**One Year Later**

**Nick's POV**

I glanced down at the grainy sands, my legs pulled up against my chest. My hands resting on my knees as I watched the scene unfolding before my eyes. The ocean water was slowly rippling against the shore, the slight breeze filling the air, salty from the water. The laughter filled my thoughts before I was brought back to reality. I watched Kevin and Bri laughing as the little girl waddled on her two little feet. Pressing her toes against the wet sand, leaving a trail of footprints. Her squeal of delights as she fell against the sand, pushing herself off the ground, walking towards a grinning Kevin. His face proud of his little girl. Joe and Katy were running around, there feet hitting against the ocean water as Joe splashed Katy's face, she laughed with delight. Finally running into his arms, pushing him in the water.

I glanced up as I saw the two little eyes locking with mine, the small hands pressed onto my face before the little girl squealed.

"Hey little Michelle," I cooed, "Do you want your Uncle Nicky?"

Her face lit up with a smile as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. I picked the little girl up, spinning in circles as I fell to the ground. Her little lungs giggled, filling the deserted beach. Kevin and Bri stood watching, arms wrapped around each other.

I looked down at the little girl before I said softly, "You would have loved to meet your Aunt Miley. One day when you are older, your parents will tell you a story about a girl who meant the world to me." I said softly, running my fingers through her brown curly hair. "That's right Michelle Ray Gray, did you know your parents chose your name because it started with the letter M? Just like Miley."

The little girl squealed, laughing as I talked. She suddenly spoke, the first words to slip between her lips, clear as glass, "Miley."

The tears filled my eyes as I nodded in encouragement, "That's right Miley. She is your guardian angel baby girl, she watches over all of us. And she loved you very much, even though she never met you."

Her wide eyes nodded as if she could comprehend my worlds. Her lips curled into a smile and for an instant I saw Miley. Her face smiling back at me as I pushed myself off the ground, carrying the little girl over to Kevin and Bri. Knowing that even in the darkness, Miley had finally found the light and she was in a better place, and that I would see her someday, in eternity.

A/N: Reviews would make me truly happy.


End file.
